Es complicado
by Romel
Summary: Leon vuelve de la mision en España, recibe la visita de una vieja amiga que hara que el viaje haya valido la pena... pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los posibles lectores, de antemano gracias por leer, bueno soy nuevo en esto de escribir llevo poco mas de un año leyendo historias que me han parecido geniales y ahora que he tenido mucho tiempo libre decidí crear mi propia historia con una idea que tenia en mi mente, espero sea de su agrado.

Lo mas cercano a una relación

Entró a su apartamento, estaba oscuro y vacío, sólo se encontraba el y su soledad miro de reojo una de las vitrinas que estaban a su costado, camino un poco y saco una de las botellas sirvió un poco de tequila en uno de los vasos y comenzó a recordar los hechos que había vivido los últimos días, valla que habían sido largos y agotadores, pero al fin se sentía en paz consigo mismo, había rescatado a la hija del presidente y se reencontró con esa mujer por la que había pasado noches en vela recordando cuando la encontró y lo rápido que la perdió, el la dejo ahí creyéndola muerta, pero acababa de verla, tan hermosa como la recordaba, si bien habla escuchado algunos rumores en la agencia de que seguía viva y trabajaba para umbrella pero era algo que no quería creer era absurdo el la vio morir o eso creyó ver , ¿que si en realidad estaba viva? Era algo que se preguntó hasta el momento que la volvió a ver apuntándole por la espalda con un arma.

En el fondo le dolía que solo lo hubiera usado para lograr lo que quería conseguir, era una espía que trabajaba para umbrella y el un agente del gobierno, trabajaban para bandos distintos pero esa ocasión hicieron equipo para lograr lo que cada quien buscaba, el a la hija del presidente y ella una muestra de la plaga, debía admitir que sin su ayuda no hubiera salido vivo de esa.

**-Ada.. **dijo en susurró recordándola una vez mas, si bien nunca había logrado sacar su recuerdo de su mente desde que supo que seguía viva y que trabajaba con umbrella deseaba verla y exigirle explicaciones, pero ¿quien era el para exigirle explicaciones a Ada Wong? Nadie! El no era nadie en su vida pero ella era todo en la de el desde el momento que decidió interponerse entre esa bala y ella, desde ese beso en ese infierno, desde que supo que seguía viva se dio cuenta que era ella la mujer con la que deseaba estar, con ninguna otra sólo con ella.

Estaba agotado, luego de llegar de España con Ashley estuvo todo el día contestando preguntas y llenado informes de su misión, pero en ningún momento mencionó su encuentro con Ada ni la ayuda que recibió, tras beber varios vasos de aquella bebida quedo completamente dormido.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse y ruidos que provenían de la pequeña sala Rápidamente despertó alarmado saco un arma de uno de los cajones del buro junto a su cama se puso en guardia y salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la sala donde creyó provenía el ruido.

**-¿ Ada?.. **se sorprendió al ver a la bella mujer sentada en uno de los sillones

**-¿Me extrañaste guapo?...**pregunto con una media sonrisa en su rostro y con voz seductora.

**-Si como no...**Respondió el rubio tratando de fingir que no la había extrañado.

**-Vamos no me digas que no te da gusto de verme.. **Abrazo su cuello mientras lo atraía hacia ella

**.Realmente si.. Pero eso ahora no importa ...**dijo el hombre apartándose de ella, **-¿pero por que Ada? -**

**-¿Por que, que? **

**-¿Por que no me buscaste antes?..** Creí que estabas muerta ada pase años culpándome por haberte abandonado

**-Ah, eso pues en realidad no debías saberlo, era muy probable que jamás me volvieras a ver, que salvaras tu vida y siguieras adelante, que iba yo a saber que trabajarías para el gobierno y entrarías en todo esto, además no es para tanto. **

**-No tenia opción, además creo estar haciendo lo correcto, debo acabar con umbrella **

**-Aun eres un novato león, ¿realmente crees poder detener a umbrella? **

**-¿Novato?.. Puede que tal vez, pero he cambiado un poco sabes **

**-No dudo eso guapo..**

Volvió a acercarse quedando sus labios a milímetros de distancia. El tomó la iniciativa empezando a besar sus labios de manera desesperada haciendo que ella se exaltará, se separaron para tomar aire.

Volvió a besar sus labios y acerco sus cuerpos tomándola por las caderas la levanto quedando enredado entre sus piernas comenzando a abrazarla y seguir besando sus labios.

Camino con la mujer enredada en su cuerpo hasta la habitación para depositarla en la cama y besar su cuello y hombros, de pronto paro quedándose observando fijamente el cuerpo de la mujer, vestía un vestido rojo a decir verdad le parecía que era igual al que le vio puesto en España, pero este era mas corto, la miro a lo ojos y volvió a besar sus labios como desesperado, comenzó a levantarle el vestido **-León espera.. **dijo a su oído a lo que el presto toda su atención

**\- ¿Que sucede?.. Cuestiono león **

**-Se tierno nunca he estado con un hombre... **

Esas palabras eran del todo ciertas desde chica ada odiaba a los hombres quizá era por el hecho de no tener buenas experiencias sufría de violencia por parte del esposo de su madre, no era su padre, el había fallecido y su madre se volvió a casar con un imbécil, pero era algo que no le gustaba recordar, siempre los hombres le habían dado asco pensaba que eran unos cerdos que solo buscaban placer, pero león la hacia sentir que valía la pena estar con el. -

**-¿Es enserio?.. **Dijo león sorprendido apartándose un poco

**-No te burles idiota, siempre había preferido estar con otras mujeres, pero ha decir verdad eres el único hombre que me vuelve loca, pero no te ilusiones mucho no pienso volver a repetirte eso. **

**-No hace falta hacerlo.. **dijo el hombre comenzando a desnudarla para después hacer el lo mismo.

Entró en ella, escuchando un gemido de placer escapar por parte de su amada, recorrió su piel con la yema de sus dedo, beso su cuello y le daba lentas embestidas mientras ella paseaba sus dedos por el cabello del rubio, -**maaasss **susurraba a su oído incitándolo a aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, paso sus manos por debajo de ella tomándola por las caderas y empezando con embestidas mas rápidas, continuo besándola sin dejar de adentrarse en ella

Ambos estaban por llegar al clímax, al conseguirlo Ada soltó un pequeño grito de placer y el la abrazo y volvió a besarla Se aparto de el dándole la espalda, el la cubrió con una manta la abrazo quedando los dos profundamente dormidos

A la mañana siguiente despertó y no la vio a su lado, se había marchado antes que despertara camino a la cocina en boxers por un vaso con agua y ahí encontró una nota en una hoja de papel.

_León_

_Lamentó irme sin despedirme, tengo trabajo que hacer, la pase muy bien contigo eres bueno en lo que haces, ya nos veremos luego guapo, cuídate _

_PD: Ni se te ocurra andas tras zorritas, no me gusta compartir lo que es Mio y a partir de hoy tu eres de mi propiedad Atte: Ada Wong _

**-Mujeres..**dijo para si mismo sonriendo, sabia que esa mujer era con la única que quería estar, y estaba seguro que esa era la primera de muchas noches en las que estarían juntos.


	2. Chapter 2 una vez mas

Hola otra vez, bueno aquí estoy actualizando el segundo capítulo de esta historia, quisiera agradecerles a aquellas personas que dejaron comentarios en el primer capítulo, muchas gracias de verdad y nos seguiremos leyendo, que estén bien.

**Una vez más**

**-Que aburrido es esto**… Se dijo a si misma mientras cambiaba de canales repetitivamente su televisor.

**-Solo hay basura**… remilgo molesta, apago la televisión y arrojo el control remoto al sillón para después levantarse.

-**Tomaré una ducha para sentirme más calmada…** pensó la bella mujer

Camino unos cuantos pasos hasta el baño de su alcoba, cerró la puerta tras de ella y abrió la llave del agua para dejar correrla hasta llenar su tina de baño, comenzó a quitarse su vestido para después deshacerse de su ropa interior, cuando vio que la tina de baño estaba lo suficiente llena entró en ella para tomar un relajante baño.

**-Ahhh …** suspiró al sentirse relajada, y cerro sus ojos para hacer más placentero el momento.

Luego de un rato ahí a solas su cabeza empezó a llenarse de los recuerdos de hace varias noches, solo pensaba en aquel momento en que estuvo con ese hombre, cuando le hizo el amor por primera vez, estaba deseosa por volver a estar con el agente, comenzó a tocarse suavemente desde su senos hasta su intimidad, **León** \- volvió a suspirar.

**-Pero que rayos hago** – dijo para sí misma, -**¿que acaso estoy desesperada?** Si hace unos días lo vi luego de años de no hacerlo -**¿porque ahora debería extrañarlo?** Sera por el hecho de que al fin se había entregado a su amor y su pasión en una larga noche que pareció ser la mejor de su miserable vida. Si bien había tenido sexo antes, con innumerables parejas pero nunca por amor, ella solo buscaba aventuras y placer, con mujeres bellísimas que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de poseer. Término de hacer lo suyo y salió del baño con una bata color blanca, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó a poner crema en sus largas y bien formadas piernas. -**Iré a verte en cuanto acabe mi misión guapo**\- dijo para sí misma.

Escuchó sonar su teléfono y rápidamente contestó** \- ¿ Que?**

Dijo seriamente al ya saber quién le hablaba Wong, - **¿ya terminaste tu encargo? … **Dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono **\- Si, fue muy sencillo mañana mismo tendrás tu encargó.**

**-Me gusta que nunca fallas wong, en cuanto tenga la muestra en mis manos te entregaré tu paga… **Colgó luego de escuchar eso.- **Imbécil, algún día me librare de ti, pero por ahora no puedo hacer nada más que obedecer- pensó** con impotencia al saber que no podía hacer nada, wesker controlaba su vida sabía que si dejaba de necesitarla o ella se negara a ayudarlo se desharía de ella.

A la mañana siguiente Ada se levantó e inmediatamente sin si quiera desayunar algo ,se dirigió a entregar la muestra.

**-Ada que bueno verte**… dijo irónico wesker sentado frente a su escritorio.

**-El gusto es todo tuyo**… contesto para después depositar un maletín donde se encontraba la muestra.

**-Ya vas a pagarme debo irme rápido.**

**-Cuanta prisa, toma… **extendió la mano para entregarle un cheque

**-Preferiría que lo depositaras en mi cuenta personal como siempre**

**-Como gustes, pero ¿porque te vas tan rápido?** **¿Acaso iras con algún amiguito o algo así?**

**-Y eso a ti que te importa, no te incumbe mi vida personal…** dijo seriamente la pelinegra.

**-Puedes retirarte, de inmediato hare el depósito…** dijo sin prestarle atención a la mujer.

Ada salió de las oficinas, subió a su auto y manejo hasta su apartamento, una vez dentro de este no pudo esperar más para comer lo primero que vio en la nevera, moría de hambre y no deseaba esperar más por un bocado, luego de terminar su comida y lavar su plato se sentó en el sofá a descansar.

**Bien ahora tengo tiempo libre, ¿que estará haciendo león?** **Creo que iré a verlo hace más de un mes que no se dé el.**

Tomo su celular y llamó a las oficinas de aviación de la ciudad de nueva york.

**\- Buenos días señorita, necesitó un boleto en clase alta para la ciudad de Washington,** **si a las 5:00 pm esta bien, cárguelo a la siguiente cuenta 270 362 126 a nombre de Ada Wong.**

Llegada la hora Ada estaba puntualmente para tomar el avión que la llevaría a ver a su querido agente gubernamental, el viaje fue rápido y sin problemas estaba deseosa por llegar a ver a león.

En cuanto el avión aterrizó tomo un taxi y le indicó que la llevara a la dirección donde vivía su amado, llegado a su destinó bajo del vehículo y pago su pasaje dejando además una suculenta propina al chófer.

Camino rumbo al elevador para tomarlo y accionarlo hasta llegar a la tercer planta donde era su destinó.

Estaba frente a la puerta de león pero jamás le había gustado tocar puertas, giro la perilla y noto que estaba cerrada, con uno de sus bien sabidos métodos abrió la puerta entró en el apartamento y al no encontrar a nadie decidió sentarse en uno de los sillones a esperarlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder la paciencia escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse era más que obvio que león habla llegado.

El agente estaba sorprendido al notar que la cerradura de la puerta estaba abierta, el recordaba haberla cerrado bien inmediatamente pensó que alguien pudo haber entrado, dio unos pasos dentro del apartamento y sonrió enormemente al ver a esa mujer sentada en el sofá.

**-Ada-** sonrió mientras iba acercando a ella.

**-Me extrañaste guapo**… cuestionó Ada

**Sabes que si mujer**, **hace mucho tiempo que no te veo**… contesto el agente

**-¿Y se puede saber dónde estabas Kennedy?**

-**Acabó de llegar de una pequeña misión, nada fuera de lo común. **

**-¿Tiene algo que ver con zombis en un aeropuerto? **

**-Veo que has hecho los deberes **

**-Así es guapo…** Se acercó a ella para besarla y esta respondió al beso, pero duro poco el encantó cuando le llego el olor a muerto y es que aun portaba su traje de batalla y ni siquiera se había dado una ducha

**-Apestas…** dijo la mujer mientras lo apartaba de ella

**-Lo siento vengo llegando. **

**-Ve a tomar una ducha guapo, anda te esperó.**

**\- Bien**… dijo entrando al baño y despojándose rápido de su ropa y abriendo la llave para dejar correr el agua, había pensado invitar a Ada a bañarse con él, pero no sabía cómo reaccionaría la mujer.

Ada se acercó hasta quedar frente a la puerta del baño, estaba deseosa por entrar a hacerle compañía a león, sin pensarlo mucho abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y entró se deshizo de su pantalón oscuro y su blusa roja de manga corta, seguido por su lencería color negra para irse acercando lentamente a donde el agente tomaba un baño.

León había cerrado los ojos y dejaba correr el agua por su cuerpo cuando de pronto sintió unas suaves manos recorrer su espalda hasta su abdomen.

–**¿Ada? **

**-¿Quién más podría ser bobo?** Se voltio para quedar cara a cara con la espía, beso sus labios mientras con sus manos recorría sus piernas, estaba deseando poseerla una vez más.

Levanto levemente una de las piernas de la mujer y la atrajo a él dejando que su miembro rosara con su intimidad soltando ella un pequeño gemido.

**-¿Estas lista?** Ada asintió con la cabeza y volvió a besarlo enredando sus dedos en su rubia cabellera. León depósito besos en su cuello y llevo sus manos a la espalda de la mujer, luego se dirigió a acariciar sus senos para después besarlos con delicadeza, sin pensarlo más se adentró en su cuerpo tomando sus glúteos con sus manos para tener una mejor posición.

La mujer enredo sus piernas en la cintura del agente y el repetidamente la empujaba contra la pared adentrándose en ella y haciéndola soltar fuertes gemidos de placer. Las embestidas era rápidas y continuas Ada se sentía en el cielo, cerro sus ojos y clavo sus uñas en la espalda del hombre mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. León dijo en un tono de placer inmenso que le provocaba.

Luego de haber tenido 3 orgasmos ella, al fin león había terminado dentro de ella, se quedaron en la misma posición besándose por un rato hasta que decidieron cerrar el agua y salir del baño.

Ambos se vistieron león se puso ropa para dormir y Ada debido a que no tenía más que lo que traía puesto, decidió recostarse en ropa interior dándole la espalda a león estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, de pronto sin esperarlo león la tapo con uno de las mantas de la cama, eso la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y girarse a verlo.

-**En la madrugada hará frio, puedes enfermarte**… dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. -**El agente Kennedy se preocupa por mi… ** dijo burlona, esas palabras le encantaron y la hicieron sentir por primera vez que le importaba a alguien de verdad**-Como no hacerlo, eres lo más importante para mí**…después la beso... -**Ya duérmete guapo**… lo volvió a besar. -**Solo si prometes dormir conmigo** **-Lo prometo**… dijo Ada para volver a juntar sus labios en un beso donde se expresaban un sin fin de sentimientos y luego quedar profundamente dormidos


	3. Chapter 3 Conociendo a Ada Wong

Hola otra vez, aquí yo de nuevo dejándoles el tercer capítulo de esta historia, una vez más aprovecho para agradecer a aquellos que dejan comentarios me animan a seguir escribiéndola, sin más que agregar los invito a leer.

Esta historia es originalmente producida por mí, cualquier parecido con alguna otra ya existente es mera coincidencia

-Diálogos

¨Pensamientos¨

**Conociendo a Ada Wong**

El reloj marcaba las 3:00 am, en la orilla de la cama yacía una bella y escultural mujer de cabellos cortos obscuros y leves rasgos asiáticos, se encontraba sumergida en sus pensamientos mientras detrás de ella aun dormía su agente favorito, placenteramente luego de una noche más, donde se entregaban a sus pasiones carnales, a su amor y deseo mutuo.

No quiso hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, sigilosamente se levantó de la cama aun solo con ropa interior hacia frio pero no pareció importarle mucho, continuó su camino rumbo a la cocina, tomo un vaso con agua y luego de terminarlo y depositarlo en su lugar volvió a la habitación que compartió esa noche con su querido León.

Volvió a sentarse en una de las orillas de la cama, sintió una mano recorrer su espalda hasta llegar a su hombro, era el, sin querer lo había despertado.

**-Ada ¿pasa algo?...** Cuestionó con intriga

**-Nada importante, sólo estaba pensando en cómo resolver unos pequeños problemas.**

**-Ada puedes contarme si lo deseas **

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que querría hacerlo? **

Vamos Ada puedes contar siempre conmigo, yo estaré para apoyarte y protegerte... Dijo León mientras la tapaba con la manta al verla desprotegida y con algo frio su cuerpo

**-¿Y por qué habría de importarte yo a ti?, no somos nada solo hemos tenido sexo unas cuantas veces. **

Shhh... Puso su dedo en sus labios haciéndola callar... -**No vuelvas a repetir eso Ada Wong, tu y yo jamás hemos tenido solo sexo, cada vez que te beso, cada vez que acarició tu cuerpo, y cada vez que te hago mía, nunca es sexo, yo te hago el amor Ada.**

La tomo bruscamente de ambos hombros y ella giro su rostro hasta quedar viéndola a los ojos.

**\- Escucha Ada, sé que no llevamos una relación formal ni una común o algo así, pero estoy completamente seguro de que te amo y que quiero que confíes en mí, anda cuéntame quiero conocer a la verdadera Ada Wong.**

Ada lo abrazó y recargo su cabeza en su pecho. **\- Mi pasado me atormenta guapo, nunca he sido una buena persona, ni he hecho cosas de las que me sienta orgullosa. **

**-Cuando tenía 12 años falleció mi padre, se llamaba James era un gran hombre, yo lo admiraba mucho, era militar en la fuerza armada de los estados unido, en una de sus misiones en el extranjero conoció a mi madre una joven asiática muy hermosa se llama Ping Wong , desafortunadamente mi padre murió de cáncer, debido a tenia una gran adicción por el cigarro, me quede sola con mi madre, ella entro en una depresión, y yo me sentía totalmente sola, de hecho siempre lo he estado.**

**-Ya no más Ada, ahora estoy aquí para ti.**.. Dijo león depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

**-Pasaron solo 6 meses y mi madre se volvió a casar, no hubiera sido tan malo si no hubiera sido con un imbécil, supongo que no deseaba estar sola, ese idiota nos golpeaba cada vez que llegaba ebrio a casa, yo le rogaba a mi madre que lo dejara, pero ella se rehusaba decía que lo amaba y que ya cambiaría, pero el estúpido además la engañaba con cuanta zorra se le pasara por enfrente.**

**-Una noche recuerdo que yo tenía ya 15 años, todos los días no deseaba volver a casa a ver como golpeaba a mi madre hasta cansarme, ese día llegue temprano a casa esperando ver a mi madre, pero solo estaba el ese estúpido de Kendal estaba ebrio y apestaba, me tiro y arrastro por el piso y me llevó al cuarto que compartía con mi madre me arranco la blusa y cuándo iba a romper mi falda, tome un florero que estaba junto a la cama y lo golpe con todas mis fuerzas, corrí hasta el despacho que solía ser de mi padre, yo sabía que ahí guardaba un arma, como pude la tome y como mi padre me había enseñado a usarlas espere a que se levantara, descargue el arma en su cuerpo cuando lo vi reaccionar, realmente no me arrepiento. **

-**Cuando mamá llego a casa comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente estaba furiosa, me grito asesina, me dijo que me odiaba, volví a tomar el arma y la recargue y salí corriendo de ahí. Nunca he vuelto a hablar con mi madre, no sé si me ha perdonado aún, suelo ir a veces a donde vive para ver de lejos como esta, hace poco supe que estaba enferma pero no quiero perderla, es lo único que tengo, aunque ya no la tengo, he vivido sola desde que tengo 15 años, cuando hui de casa empecé a robar, luego a matar, hasta ser una asesina profesional, hasta lo que soy hoy en día, una espía profesional que trabaja para umbrella. **

**-Ada, yo no sé qué decir. **

-**Nunca le había contado a nadie esto, es muy personal, pero confió en ti León, si le dices a alguien juro que te matare. **

**-Has sufrido mucho, creo que ya es tiempo que dejes ese pasado y seas feliz**… Tomo sus mejillas entre sus mano y recogió unos mechones de cabello que irrumpían en su bello rostro y una vez más la beso dulcemente.** \- debes dejar esa vida de amargura y malos recuerdos y ver hacia adelante, yo solo te pido que nos demos la oportunidad de estar juntos Ada, no me contestes ahora si no estás lista, pero piénsalo podríamos ser felices juntos.**

**-No me presiones guapo.**

**-Lo siento es que no soporto no poder tenerte a mi lado.**

**-Luego hablaremos de eso, aun no es el momento, es muy pronto**… Le dio un beso dejando de un lado el tema

Una vez más se acostaron en la cama cerrando sus ojos león quedo dormido pero Ada estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

"León, tu eres la razón por la que quiero ser una mejor persona, me das esperanzas, sentido a esta mierda que llevo por vida, cuando estoy a punto de caer y me abandona el deseo de vivir cuándo todo se derrumba ante mis pies apareces tú y me muero por vivir"

**-¿Pasa algo?...** Dijo león entreabriendo los ojos.

**-Nada, ya duérmete guapo. **

**-Buenas noches Ada.**

…..

**-Señor seguimos a la señorita Ada como nos lo pidió...** Dijo un hombre con uniforme negro.

**-¿Y bien que averiguaron?...** Cuestionó Wesker del otro lado sentado en su escritorio.

**-La señorita Wong parece tener cierto romance con un agente americano llamado León Kennedy. **

-**Bien**...

Sonrió de una manera exagerada. -**Usaremos eso para que Ada sea más fácil de manipular para nosotros.**

Esto es todo por hoy ¿qué tal va?, espero que no valla tan mal, se aceptan comentarios de todo tipo, para ir mejorando la historia.

Nos leemos luego


	4. Chapter 4 Dificil decisión

Hola otra vez a todos, pues aquí actualizando el episodio 4, tuve algunos problemas a la hora de subirlo pero ya los resolví, espero y sea de su agrado,

Sin más que agregar, a leer xD

**Difícil decisión**

Habían transcurrido ya varios meses desde que iniciaron su extraña relación amorosa, solían verse pocas veces y siempre en lugares poco concurridos, era una especie de rutina a la cual él estaba ya algo más que acostumbrado, el ver a su espía favorita llegar por las noches, como una ladrona irrumpiendo en su morada para apoderarse de él, y después irse como si nada hubiera pasado Se encontraba ya algo desesperado, odiaba sentirse usado, pero en el fondo guardaba la vaga esperanza de que cada que lo buscaba era porque realmente lo necesitaba y no solo por saciar sus pasiones, la veía llegar luego de completar su trabajó, solía dormir poco esas noches que pasaba a su lado, luego de hacerle el amor y quedar exhausto pasaba sus noches en vela solo observándola dormir, escuchando su respirar imaginando que podría pasar en sus sueños, ¿soñaría con él? eso no podría saberlo.

Luego de cada misión que se le era asignada y como era común en ella la cumplía exitosamente, iba a visitarlo, a él, a su agente de el que se había enamorado desde aquella vez que lo conoció podía parecer una locura, pero se atrevía a pensar que fue amor a primera vista, ella nunca había sentido algo por alguien, era una persona fría a la que le parecía una tontería eso del amor pero al fin había dejado entrar ese sentimiento a su corazón.

Continuaba viéndola dormir placenteramente sobre su pecho, acarició su cabello y sonrió, amaba a esa mujer era su mundo.

**-León...** Dijo Ada al sentir que acariciaba su cabello.

**-Descansa preciosa...** Beso suavemente sus labios y ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

...

Un soldado llegaba a una oficina, donde llevaba un sobre con algunas fotografías tomadas recientemente.

**-Señor wesker aquí está mi informe, parece ser que la señorita Ada se a seguido viendo con el agente americano. **

**-Parece que la zorra se te está saliendo de control**... Dijo un tercer hombre en la sala era un militar corpulento el cual se encontraba parado al lado de wesker.

**-Tengo mis métodos para mantenerla controlada**... Respondió sin darle demaciada importancia.

**-Puedes retirarte...** Dijo para el soldado que había entrado hace algunos momentos.

**-Y bien ¿ahora si me dejaras asesinarla?...** Con ansiedad preguntaba esperanzado porque se le autorizara.

**-¿Aun no superas que haya intentado matarte?...** Respondió en tono de burla.

**-Esa maldita perra, se burló de mí, deseo venganza, aquella vez solo tuvo suerte, la próxima no será igual.**

-**No, Ada me pertenece, es como un juguete viejo del que no me quiero deshacer, si me desobedeces y tratas de asesinarla, te matare yo mismo, entendido.** Aquel hombre solo asintió con la cabeza con algo de molestia. –

**-Bien, porque eres un buen perro guardián y sería una lástima tener que acabar contigo, pero si hay algo que puedes haces, León Kennedy es un estorbo, quiero que te encargues de él, no lo mates solo asústalo, así Ada también se asustara y pensara mejor antes de desobedecerme. **

**-Sera un placer darle una lección a ese inútil..**. Sonrió sádicamente mientras se dirigia a la salida de la oficina.

... **.**

**-Esto no está bien León, déjame ir...** Remilgaba la mujer de cabello corto al verse acorralada contra la pared por el agente.

**-No dejare que te vayas esta vez, te necesitó...** Decía el en tono de súplica. –

**-Tengo que trabajar no puedo quedarme más tiempo...** Abrazo su cuello y lo beso dulcemente.

**-Que no entiendes que me haces falta, pasara mucho tiempo antes de volver a verte, lo sé, siempre es así.**

**-Prometo no tardar mucho esta vez...** Lo aparto un poco y camino hacia el balcón del apartamento para hacer su típica salida por los techos con su lanza garfios.

**\- Te deseo cada vez más Ada que no entiendes...** Volvió a acercarla y poso una mano detrás de su cuerpo bajando lentamente desde la espalda hasta sus glúteos y dejar ahí su mano.

Cuando se encontraban demasiado cercas un disparo se escuchó justo en el edificio de enfrente, Ada solo pudo escuchar y ver caer lentamente a León, en ese momento su mundo se desmoronó, entro en shook al ver como caía herido. León " pero como paso esto, que hago no quiero perderlo, él es mi vida, me lamentaría toda la vida si algo le pasa, es tan bueno conmigo y jamás le he dicho que lo amo"

En un ataque de furia Ada volteo rápidamente y vio a un hombre con una túnica negra sosteniendo un rifle de largo alcance, sacó su arma de su pierna izquierda y disparo varias veces fallando sus disparos "Maldita sea se escapa" Saco su lanza garfios y apunto al edificio de dónde provenía la bala que hirió a León.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo tras el sujeto, sorpresivamente logro alcanzar al agresor desconocido pero justo cuando estaba tras él y quiso disparar a matar, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que su arma había sido completamente descargada anteriormente.

Se dispuso a acercarse más y dar un buen golpe para intentar neutralizarlo, pero en ese momento una luz muy luminosa la cegó haciéndola perder al agresor.

**-Maldita sea...** Grito furiosa, trato de ver a los edificios de alrededor buscando al sujeto pero no logro encontrar nada, de pronto recordó a León, lo dejo ahí para correr tras ese sujeto seguro necesitaría ayuda así que decidió volver.

...

**-Ada volviste, creí que me dejarías así...**

**-No digas estupideces Kennedy...** Dijo una Ada molesta. **-Necesitas ayuda ahora mismo, llamaré a una ambulancia...**

**-Me parece buena idea...** Dijo León riendo un poco.

Se encontraba fuera de la sala del hospital esperando noticias sobre el estado de León, vio salir un doctor y se le acerco.

Horas mas tarde en el hospital, Leon fue llevado de urgencia e intervenido quirurgicamente, Ada permanecio sentada en la sala de espera y tan pronto vio al doctor salir de la sala de operaciones se dirigio con el.**  
**

**-Disculpe doctor, como se encuentra el señor Kennedy. **

**-¿Es usted algo del paciente?**

-**Soy su esposa...** Mintió para que le fuera más fácil obtener información.

**-El señor Kennedy salió bien de la operación, la bala dio el cerca del corazón pero no fue grave solo fracturo una costilla, podrá ser dado de alta en 2 semanas.**

**-Gracias doctor. **

**-No hay de que señora Kennedy**.

Sonaba su teléfono, dudo un poco en contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

**-¿Que?**

**\- Ada, que gustó, ¿te gusto el regalo para tu amiguito? **

**-¿Fuiste tú? ¿Cómo te atreves? **

**-¿Cómo te atreves tú?, te di la orden de alejarte de ese agente del gobierno, me desobedeciste. **

**-No siempre entraré en tu juego.**

**-Bien solo atente a las consecuencias, solo fue un aviso esto, a la próxima no sobrevivirá. **

**-Espera, está bien, ¿que es lo que quieres? **

-**Que dejes de fraternizar con el enemigo, desata lazos con él, rómpele el corazón, no te será difícil. **

**-Está bien pero dame tiempo, esperare a que se reponga, luego me alejare. Esta bien, pero no te demores mucho jajaja...** Reía del otro lado del teléfono lo cual enfureció a Ada.

**-Enfermera puede darle esto al señor Kennedy, soy su esposa...** Dijo depositando una carta que recién había escrito en sus manos.

**Si son el Entrego Senhora Kennedy** .

Toc toc

-Se puede... Preguntaba la enfermera Si adelante… Contesto León.

**-Le manda esto su esposa lo dejare para que la lea a solas. **

**-¿Mi esposa?** Pensó algo confundido.

-**Es una carta de Ada, así que se hizo pasar por mi esposa**… sonrió para si mismo

_**León**_

_**Lamento dejarte, pero es necesario que me valla, el doctor dijo que te darán de alta en 2 semanas me tomará un mes volver, iré a verte en cuanto pueda **_

_**Que te mejores guapo**_

_**Hay**_

La carta igual que siempre tenia un beso marcado.

Ya había pasado el mes, desde que Ada se fue, la esperaba ansioso en la sala de su casa aun un poco débil por su reciente atentado.

Y ahí estaba ella entrando por la ventana, rápidamente se lanzó sobre ella y la beso desesperadamente, la levantó por las caderas y la llevo al cuarto.

**-No, aun estas débil no te esfuerces.**

**-Ya estoy bien...** Tomo con su manos sus glúteos y los apretó con fuerza a lo cual ella gimió.

**-Vamos Ada yo sé que también lo deseas...** Comenzó a quitarle la blusa roja que traía dejándola solo con un sostén negro... Cuando se disponía a desabrocharlo, las manos de la mujer lo detuvieron.

**\- No León, solo vine a despedirme, no podemos seguir así, eso que te paso fue por mi culpa quieren matarte para hacerme daño, yo te pongo en peligro y no quiero que te pase nada**

León la levanto, la sentó en sus piernas y la abrazo por la cintura

**-Eso no importa, tomare el riesgo con tal de estar contigo**.

**-Pero yo no, no quiero que te pase nada guapo.**

**-Entonces Vámonos a otra parte donde nadie nos encuentre solo tu y yo Ada, por favor**

**-No León, esto se acabó.**

**-Pues no dejare que te vallas Ada...** Apretó el abrazo obsesivamente para no dejarla marchar.

**-Sé que no lo harás...** Saco una jeringa de su pantalon la cual contenía un sedante y la inyecto en su cuello.

**-Ah ...** Se Queja al sentir el piquete.

**-No hagas esto Ada.**

**-Lo siento guapo**.. Lo beso como nunca antes lo habia hecho fue un beso lleno de amor, dolor y con sabor a perdida **-es lo mejor**.

**-No te vallas Ada, te amo**…dejando salir unas pequeñas lágrimas.

Continuó besándolo aun sentada en sus piernas

**-Recuerda este beso siempre, por que será el último...** derramo una lágrima.

-**Yo también te amo** **León.**

León quedo inconsciente por el sedantes, Ada tomo su ropa del suelo.

**-Esto también me duele a mi guapo... **

Se vistió y se fue del apartamento, sabiendo que lo amaba pero no podian estar juntos.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya gustado ¿quién creen que sea el que le disparo a León y quiere matar a Ada? Eso lo sabrán en unos 2 capítulos más-

Quiero agradecer a Heart of girl por sus reviews. Tu historia la sigo desde que la iniciaste, y no te miento pero la he leído 2 veces desde el principio me gustó mucho aunque el final de la primera parte (Es, fue y será mi debilidad) me pareció algo trágico, 5 años en coma es mucho tiempo, pobre León, y tus lemmons son geniales, saludos chica

Nos leemos luego


	5. Chapter 5 En busca de Ada Wong

_Hola, paso a dejarles el quinto capítulo gracias por continuar leyendo mi historia._

_Cursiva: Comentarios del autor_

**Negritas: Diálogos de los personajes**

Normal: Narración

En busca de Ada Wong

Se despertó con un enfado notorio en su rostro, estaba que echaba chispas del enojo que tenía dentro, se lo hizo de nuevo, se le escapó de entre sus brazos y quedo como un idiota sin poder retenerla.

Arrojo las almohadas de la cama haciendo un berrinche como si aún fuera un niño, abrió la puerta de su apartamento y reviso en la entrada con la vaga esperanza de que ella siguiera ahí, pero era más que obvio que no.

En ese momento una idea cruzo por su mente, tomo su teléfono y llamo a Hunnigan

**-Que sucede León**…Comento una voz aun adormilada del otro lado del teléfono.

**-Hunnigan, necesito de tu ayuda, es urgente**…

**-Más te vale que sea algo serio, son las 3 de la mañana, y además es fin de semana, los únicos momentos que tengo para descansar.**

**\- Lamento haberte despertado, pero es muy importante para mí esto.**

**-Está bien León, dime que es lo que necesitas,,,** Dijo algo resignada Hunnigan

**\- Si, bien mira lo que pasa es que necesito localizar a alguien, pero no deben enterarse en la agencia que la estoy buscando.**

**-¿La estas buscando?, ¿entonces es una mujer?, ¿otra más de tus conquistas?... **dijo divertida Hunnigan

**-No, no es otra, es la única…** contesto con un breve suspiro que Hunnigan pudo notar.

**-Valla valla, León Kennedy al fin se ha enamorado…** comento entre pequeñas risas.

**-Si pero no es para burlarse, ¿puedes ayudarme a encontrarla?... **preguntaba León deseoso de ayuda

**-Dime a quien buscas, entrare a los archivos y tratare de ubicarla… **contesto aun con sueño

**-Su nombre es Ada Wong, es una espía que trabaja con umbrella**

**-¿Qué? Con umbrella ¿Enserio?, ¿Sabes los problemas que tendrías si te ligan con ella?... **Cuestiono preocupada por su amigo y compañero,

**-Si lo sé, pero no me importa, encuéntrala por favor.**

**-Hare lo que pueda León.**

…**.**

Resonaban los pasos por lo largo del pasillo, una mujer caminaba rápidamente notoriamente furiosa, empujaba a todo aquel que se atravesase en su camino, irradiaba rabia y podía notarse el odio en su mirada esmeralda.

**-Wesker, grandísimo idiota abre la maldita puerta…** gritaba Ada desde fuera de la oficina.

-**Abre la puerta y déjala entrar…** Ordeno Wesker a el empleado que estaba junto con el.

**-Como usted diga…** camino y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla – Pase señorita Wong

**-Quítate…** Lo empujo Ada y entro rápidamente.

**\- ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?**

**\- Déjate de hipocresías, explícame por qué rayos mandaste matar a Kennedy.**

**\- No me digas que te importa de verdad tu noviecito, creí que solo era tu pasatiempo… **se burlaba descaradamente de Ada, lo cual la enfurecía aun mas

**-Eso no es de tu incumbencia… **Contesto Ada con una firmeza en su voz

**-No te preocupes Ada solo era para darle un susto, no lo matare, aun, pero no te quiero cerca de él, puede interferir en tus operaciones… **Ordeno Wesker

**-Tú no controlas mi vida wesker… **Alzo la voz enojada

**-Claro que lo hago, gracias a mi estas viva, yo te salve, yo te hice quien eres, así que harás lo que yo diga o tu novio pagara las consecuencias… **Le contesto con arrogancia.

**-Bien, te seguiré el juego por esta vez, pero quiero algo, es como si fuera un favor personal… **Estaba resignada a seguir las ordenes de Wesker por el bien de ella y de León

**-¿Y qué es eso que quieres?**

**-Quiero la cabeza del sujeto que le disparo**.

**-No, es uno de mis mejores perros guardianes.**

**-Solo dime quien es, y yo personalmente lo asesinare.**

**-Solo puedo decirte que es un viejo conocido tuyo y te odia… **

**-Eso no me sirve de nada**… sabía que eso no ayudaba pues mucha gente la odiaba y deseaba verla muerta.

**-Tendrás que conformarte con eso.**

**-Bien, pero algún día Wesker créeme que algún día pagaras por esto… **comento resignada

**León te tengo noticias…** Hablo Hunnigan al teléfono, ya había amanecido y había pasado toda la noche tratando de encontrar algo que lo llevara a la ubicación de esa mujer.

**-¿Buenas o malas?...** comento algo intrigado al escuchar a su compañera y amiga.

**-Digamos que regulares, logre encontrar su número personal infiltrándome en los archivos de umbrela, pero no logre ubicarla.**

**-Bien eso bastara, dímelo… **dijo conforme León

-**Sí, pero me deberás una, y el lunes tendrás que contármelo todo.**

Rápidamente anoto en número y salió a la calle a comprar otro teléfono para así llamar a Ada y evitar que sospechara que era el, porque quizá ella ya supiera el número de León, rápidamente marco y se emocionó al escuchar la voz de Ada contestarle.

**-Sí, hablo con la señorita Ada Wong…** Pregunto cambiando un poco la voz para no ser reconocido.

**-Si soy yo ¿Que quiere?...** dijo Ada secamente.

-**Tengo una propuesta de trabajo que hacerle.**

**-Lo siento, estoy de vacaciones, además no suelo hacer trabajos para clientes privados.**

**-Espere por favor, no corte la llamada, es un trabajo por el cual puede ganar mucho dinero**

-**Bien lo escucho…** dijo convencida pues sabía que necesitaba dinero y era una buena forma de hacerlo lejos del idiota de Wesker

**-Bien este es el trato, yo le entregare un portafolio con una sustancia dentro y necesito que se infiltre en unas instalaciones a cambiarlo por otro que necesito.**

**-Sera sencillo, pero necesitare todos mis gastos de viaje y alojamiento pagados… **contesto Ada

-**Eso no será problema, El día de mañana usted tendrá en sus manos un boleto de avión a la ciudad de Berlín, Alemania, ahí se hospedara en el mejor hotel de la ciudad y uno de mis agentes le entregara el portafolio en su habitación.**

**-Trato hecho, envíame el boleto te dejo la dirección apuntala.**

**-Listo ahí la enviare mañana mismo…** comento León.

-**Pero si es una trampa te juro que no te alcanzara la vida para arrepentirte, por cierto ¿con quien estoy hablando?**

**-Con el señor Frank Johnson…** dijo León lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

-**Bien debo dormir cortare la llamada.**

**-Sí, que tenga buena noche señorita Wong.**

León colgó el teléfono y rápido llamo de nuevo Hunnigan.

-**Hunnigan necesito otro favor, puedes arreglar un viaje desde Washington hasta Berlín y rentar una habitación en el mejor hotel de la ciudad, cárgalo a mi cuenta.**

**-Listo León, se ve** **que no vas a perder el tiempo**… dijo Hunnigan refiriéndose al hotel.

**-No es eso, aún no sabe que se verá conmigo, es una sorpresa.**

**-Que te diviertas, ahora me debes 2 León.**

Pasaron 3 días luego de eso, Ada estaba por abordar el avión hacia Berlín, era de día pero llegaría de noche a su destino, abordo el avión, una vez el viaje finalizo el viaje, tomo un taxi desde el aeropuerto hacia el hotel donde se hospedaría.

Entro a su habitación y se dirigió a la ducha para relajarse un rato.

Acabo de ducharse y comenzó a recordar viejos tiempos con León mientras se ponía crema humectante es sus largas y hermosas piernas.

Mientras tanto afuera del hotel León recién llegaba, debido a que no lo dejarían pasar a la habitación de Ada golpeo a uno de los empleados de servicio y se puso su ropa para pasar desapercibido.

Subió lo más rápido a la habitación de Ada y toco la puerta,

**-Quien es…** grito Ada desde dentro de la habitación,

**-Servicio al cuarto…** contesto el agente americano.

-**No he ordenado nada… **dijo Ada algo intrigada del por qué le traían algo que no había pedido

**-Es cortesía del hotel**.

Ada algo extrañada se puso una bata ya que estaba en ropa interior y tomo un arma de una de las maletas que traía.

Abrió la puerta despacio mientras portaba el arma con una mano detrás de la espalda y dejo entrar a León.

León entro con una charola y la cabeza bajo para no ser descubierto, puso la charola en una pequeña mesa, al abrirla dentro había una botella de champaña y 2 copas de vidrio que parecían ser muy finas.

**-¿Dos copas?, ¿A qué se debe eso?**

**\- Al fin te encuentro… **dijo León sonriendo

**-¿Quién eres?...** saco el arma y apunto al agente

**-León Kennedy…** contesto levantando la cabeza y quitándose su gorro de servicio.

**-Vete de aquí León, estoy esperando a alguien.**

**-¿Al señor Frank Johnson? ****Soy yo, solo era un pretexto para verte.**

**-Entonces si era una trampa…** sonrió Ada

**-Algo así…** se acercó a ella, le quito el arma y se apodero de sus labios de una manera desesperada**. – La vez pasada te fuiste y me dejaste como si nada**.

**-No hagas esto más difícil guapo, esto se acabó, acéptalo, es lo mejor**.

La arrojo a la cama y le fue quitando poco a poco la bata que llevaba puesta, mientras besaba su cuello y sus labios.

-**Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo…** Dijo León al oído de la mujer que estaba con él.

-**Sueles hacerme perder la cordura Kennedy**… volvió a besar los labios de León y fue desprendiéndolo de su camisa **– ¿Pero por qué traerme tan lejos solo para hacerme el amor?...** cuestionaba Ada

**-Quería un lugar algo alejado, y siempre había querido conocer Alemania…** Contesto León.

**-Entonces aprovechemos cada momento… **Dijo Ada incitándolo a continuar

León deslizo su mano a través de la espalda de la mujer y fue desabrochando su sostén, ya era un experto es desnudarla, justo en ese momento se escuchó una gran explosión en la puerta.

Ada se levantó tan rápido como pudo volvió a colocarse su sostén y tomo el arma para salir por la ventana

**-Quietos Interpol están arrestados**… grito un soldado.

Ada dejo caer una granada de humos y salto con su lanza garfios hacia abajo, por su parte León aprovecho la distracción de los soldados y salió corriendo por la puerta aun sin su camisa, bajo en el elevador y volvió a ponérsela, estaba molesto por que le arruinaron su momento con Ada.

Salió del hotel y se dirigió a buscar un vuelo y salir de la ciudad, sabía que ya no encontraría a Ada, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Mientras esperaba su vuelo a casa en el aeropuerto cuando sonó su teléfono

**-León parece que nos arruinaron la noche, pero no te preocupes algún día terminaremos lo que empezamos esta noche, queda pendiente nuestro paseo por Berlín, cuídate guapo…** Comento Ada al teléfono.

**-Adiós Ada espero verte pronto…** Dijo León algo desilusionado por verse arruinado su plan de estar con Ada.

Una vez llego a la ciudad de Washington llamo a Hunnigan le explico todo lo sucedido omitiendo algunos detalles íntimos esperando pudiera explicarle que fue lo que paso.

**-Hunnigan ¿Por qué la Interpol estaba ahí?**

-**Parece ser que le venían siguiendo la pista a tu novia, y aprovecharon esa oportunidad para intentar atraparla… **Le dijo la mujer

**-Gracias Hunnigan te veo luego… **Dijo León resignado

**-Adiós León, lamento que tu cita no haya salido como esperabas… **Dijo Hunnigan algo triste por León

_Bueno esto es todo por hoy, esa es mi versión de cómo comenzó entre Ada y León eso de continuar lo de aquella noche._

_Espero tengan buenos día, tarde o noches dependiendo de a qué hora lo estén leyendo, agradezco por tomarse el tiempo de dejar comentarios y de leer la historia, me inspiran a continuarla, nos leemos luego_


	6. Chapter 6 Juntos otra vez

Paso a dejarles el sexto episodio, espero les guste, déjenme reviews muchos reviews, es obligatorio ¿ok?

**Negritas: Diálogos**

Normal: Narración

Y hasta abajo comentarios del autor XD

Esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro y con el único propósito de entretener al autor y los posibles lectores.

**Juntos otra vez**

Había pasado un mal día al ser interrumpidas sus anheladas vacaciones había desobedecido la orden de retirarse y decidió ir a resolver el problema en Eslavia del este, estaba en ese lugar con el propósito de investigar los rumores del uso de Armas Biológicas Orgánicas en una guerra civil, lo último que hubiera podido esperar era encontrarse con Ada luego de tanto tiempo sin verla.

Pero ahí estaba el apuntando su arma hacia ella, aunque no tenía la más mínima intención de lastimarla, y sabía que ella tampoco quería hacerlo

**-¿Buscas a alguien?**

**-¿Ada?...**Cuestiono intrigado.

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo León.**

**-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?**

**-Yo iba a preguntarte lo mismo**

**-¿Tu liberaste la plaga?**

**-No me hagas reír, no me interesan los productos defectuosos, yo solo vine a darles una mano.**

**-¿Darles?**

**-Aunque parece que no la necesitaban.**

**-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?**

**-Si atacan la capital mi trabajo será mucho más fácil, es todo, a propósito **

**¿Cuándo vamos a terminar lo que empezamos aquella noche?**

**-Cuando quieras, menos ahora.**

**-¿Estas enfadado conmigo, no es cierto? Te queda bien. Te advierto algo, **

**esta ciudad será purgada pronto.**

**-Mujeres.**

Volvió al hotel donde estaba hospedándose y pudo notar que un hombre la había estado observando, rápido pensó que Svetlana Belikova la había mandado seguir para estar al tanto de cada paso de la espía.

Comenzó a reflexionar respecto a los sentimientos que le había provocado el volver a ver León luego de tanto tiempo sin haberlo hecho, se seguía emocionando como si fuera una adolecente cada vez que lo veía, pero no era capaz de admitirlo y menos de demostrárselo, luego recordó lo que había sucedido hace poco con Wesker él había muerto, ya nada podía separarla del agente Americano, si es que ella decidiera darse la oportunidad de estar a su lado.

_Flashback_

_Ella estaba en un profundo sueño a pleno día, estaba cansada, y de vez en cuando permanecía en casa relajándose, vivía prácticamente sola en un apartamento bastante grande donde solo habitaba ella y una pequeña gatita que tenía como compañera, era por así decir su única amiga, odiaba estar en casa porque era cuando comenzaba a pensar en lo sola que estaba, no tenía a nadie, _

_Solo a León pero por culpa del idiota de Wesker estaban distanciados, en ese momento sonó su celular interrumpiendo su placentero sueño._

_**-¿Qué?...**__ Contesto molesta por haber sido despertada._

_-Señorita Wong, soy el asistente del señor Wesker, hablo para informarle que ha muerto._

_Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro, ahora era más que libre, pero había un pequeño problema, ya no tenía trabajo, pero eso era lo de menos, podría trabajar para cualquier persona dispuesta a pagar por sus servicios de espionaje, después de todo tenía una gran reputación como la mejor en su trabajo._

…_.._

_Y tal y como lo esperaba varias semanas después de la muerte de Wesker comenzaron a llegarle propuestas de trabajo, cosas demasiado sencillas como entrar a casas y robar artículos personales o cosas por el estilo._

_Cuál fue su sorpresa al recibir un día como cualquier otro una mayor oferta, se trataba de algo grande, fue contratada por Derek Simmons o al menos así se había presentado, era el secretario de seguridad de los Estados Unidos._

_La misión era un poco complicada, debía hacerse pasar por una agente de la ONU e infiltrarse a un país que vivía una guerra civil, ¨Eslavia del este¨_

_Fin del Flashback_

Lo había conseguido, la muestra ya era suya con una pequeña ayudita de León al distraer a Svetlana Belikova, pero su traje había sido arruinado y era su favorito, eso la había molestado mucho.

Se percató de la entrada de las tropas de la armada estadounidense y la rusa en conjunto, se alegró un poco por León al menos ya no pelearía solo contra los Tyrant y prosiguió su camino a salir de ahí sin dejar rastros a fin de cuentas era experta en eso.

Creo que lo llamare para saber si está bien… se dijo a si misma mientras tomaba su celular y marcaba el número de León.

**-¿Hola, te encuentras bien guapo?...** Cuestiono Ada

**-¿Ada? ¿Eres tú?, estoy bien, ¿lograste salir a salvo tú también?...** Contesto el contento por la llamada de Ada

**-No te preocupes se cuidarme sola…**

**-Sé muy bien eso, pero aun así me preocupas.**

**-Tan lindo, adiós guapo nos vemos luego.**

**-No Ada espera, por favor no cuelgues…** Hablo con una voz suplicante

**-Dame un buen motivo para no hacerlo…** Dijo tratando de jugar un poco con León.

-**Necesito verte, no me importa donde rayos sea, pero por favor te necesito.**

**-Aun debo entregar un paquete, pero luego iré a verte, aún tenemos algo pendiente.**.. Hablo con picardía.

Luego de cortar la llamada con León, hizo una video llamada con el que había pagado por la muestra de la plaga, Derek Simmons, luego de llegar a un acuerdo respecto al precio y un pequeño favorcito al eliminar su orden de captura internacional, fue tan rápido como pudo al lugar de reunión a entregar la muestra.

No podía dejar de pensar en que era un error el trabajar con alguien como Simmons, era un funcionario corrupto al cual solo le importaba el poder, además de que había notado por su forma de mirarla que no buscaba solo una relación laboral, pero Ada no era de esas que suelen enredarse con sus jefes, tampoco era ninguna zorra que se acostaba con cualquiera, el único hombre en su vida siempre había sido León.

Como era de costumbre entro al apartamento de León si hacer mucho ruido, pero él no se sorprendió al verla ahí, sabía que tarde o temprano ella volvería, confiaba en que eso pasara

**-Ada, que bueno que estas aquí, te he echado de menos.**

**-León, siempre tan cariñoso conmigo, creo que no te merezco…**Dijo Ada mientras lo abrazaba, deseosa de estar en su brazo, en esos brazos que tanto había anhelado volver a estas, ¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la última vez que estuvo con él?, eso no lo sabía, pero si sabía lo mucho que lo necesitaba, era el único que conocía su lado humano, su lado femenino, a la verdadera Ada Wong.

**-Ada, yo…** Fue interrumpido por un beso de la mujer, un beso cargado de amor de esperanzas y de felicidad por volver a estar juntos.

La levanto por la cadera y la subió a sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación, la deposito con cuidado sobre la cama y beso sus labios al mismo tiempo que acariciaba su espalda.

Ella solo se dejó llevar y enredo sus dedos en sus mechones rubios, comenzó a desprenderlo de su camisa dejando a relucir su bien marcado abdomen.

El hizo lo mismo de su parte, arrancando esa molesta blusa roja que traía puesta, ya estaba más que acostumbrado a verla con ese color, era tan típico de ella, como el hecho de encontrarla siempre en lugares peligrosos víctimas de ataques bioterroristas.

**-¿Que rayos te pasa? Necesito esa blusa, ¿No piensas que me valla a ir desnuda o sí?...** dijo Ada fingiendo molestia.

**-No lo harás, esta vez te quedaras conmigo…** Lo digo en tono de afirmación

**-Convénceme…**Dijo volviéndolo a besar.

Rodo sobre ella quedando encima y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se deshizo de su falda y su ropa interior dejándola completamente desnuda debajo de él, por su parte ella le arrebato sus pantalones dejándolo de igual manera de la que él la dejo a ella.

Tomo sus pechos con las manos, a pesar de que ya no era una jovencita, a León le seguía pareciendo la mujer más sensual que sus ojos hayan visto, la amaba con locura, estaba seguro de eso y también estaba casi segura de que ella lo amaba también.

Le hizo el amor de una manera lenta pero satisfactoria, ella ya casi no recordaba lo bien que la pasaba con León, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se sentía en el paraíso sintiendo dentro de ella a su hombre, a su novato, aunque desde hace tiempo ya no lo era para ella siempre seria su novato.

Comenzó a moverse más rápido, haciéndola sacar gemidos y leves gritos mientras arañaba su espalda y le susurraba al oído deseosa de recibir más placer de su parte.

Termino dentro de ella, y se mantuvo en la misma posición por algún tiempo mientras seguía besándola y disfrutando de cada momento.

**-Te amo Ada.**

**-Te ama León.**

Mientras tanto en un lugar lejano del mundo

-Ahora que Wesker no esta será cuestión de tiempo para lograr acabar con esa zorra, aunque me he enterado que ahora trabaja con un tal Simmons no es gran cosa, la encontrare y acabare con ella, la humillare y la hare sentir un profundo dolor.

**-Pero será una lástima tener que acabar también contigo camarada… **Dijo a si mismo mientras clavaba un cuchillo en una foto de León que estaba pegada en la pared.

**-Señor Krauser…** Dijo un hombre algo asustado –Hemos encontrado una información que puede llevarnos al paradero de la mujer que busca, Eslavia del este fue el último lugar donde fue vista la señorita Wong.

**-Ya casi eres mía perra…** Sonrio sádicamente, y rio de una manera escandalosa.

_**Bueno, ¿qué tal va? yo creo que va algo lento, pero ya viene lo bueno, ni se esperaban que krauser apareciera **_

_**.**_

_**Agradezco mucho que se tomen el tiempo de leer mi historia y dejar reviews, tratare de seguir actualizando con frecuencia, esta vez tarde un día más de lo que regularmente lo hago debido a que recién esta semana entre al colegio y con las tareas me da poco tiempo y más aún porque tengo tan mala suerte que se descompuso el auto y debo ir en autobús y es una hora de camino ya que vivo del otro lado de la ciudad, es algo estresante llegar tarde a casa cansado y con sueño y hambre.**_

_**Bueno nos leemos luego, cuídense.**_


	7. Chapter 7 - 9 meses

_Hola. hace ya tiempo había subido el capitulo 7 pero tienen razón en los reviews, me apresure demasiado en la historia, ese episodio lo remplazare por este y el otro lo volveré a subir después con mas calma, mientras les dejare este que es un poco corto pero espero les guste._

**_Capitulo 7  
_**

**_9 Meses_**

El reloj marcaba las 7:00 un rayo de sol se colaba por la ventana irrumpiendo su merecido descanso.

La luz del sol entraba dando directamente en su rostro, usó su almohada como instrumento de protección poniéndola sobre su rostro y apretando ligeramente para intentar continuar durmiendo.

Retiro la almohada de su cara y estiro sus brazos y piernas dejando escapar un bostezo.-Parece que Julia volvió a olvidar cerrar las cortinas- se levantó con resignación dirigiéndose a dar una ducha.

Salió del baño con una toalla sobre su cuerpo y otra con la que iba secando su corto cabello, de pronto todo empezó a tornarse borroso y se sintió ligeramente mareada.

**-Señora Ada ¿Por que esta despierta tan temprano?-** Pregunto una joven.

Ella era Julia, una chica de 19 años, delgada, piel clara cabello castaño bastante largo y un par de lindos ojos color miel, Era la encargada de cuidar y mantener limpio el apartamento mientras Ada no estaba, pero más que una empleada la consideraba su única y verdadera amiga.

**-Parece que alguien olvidó cerrar las cortinas de nuevo-** Dijo Ada tratando de parecer molesta.

**-Yo, lo siento tanto, lo olvide por completo-** Se excusaba la joven.

**-No te preocupes, ya era hora de levantarme, y ya te dije que no me hables de usted-**

**-Si, Ada ¿Quieres desayunar algo?**

**-Me parece bien-** Julia abandonó la habitación dejando sola a Ada.

La joven volvió 15 minutos más tarde, con una charola, en ella traía un par de huevos, tocino y pan tostado, acompañados por un vaso de jugo de naranja.

**-Gracias Julia-** Ada comenzó a ingerir su desayuno y sintió un asco rotundo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo con destino al baño donde vómito en varias ocasiones.

**-¿Tan mal sabe?-** Pregunto la chica que la acompañaba con algo de pena pensando que había cocinado terriblemente.

-**No es eso, desde que desperté tengo mareos y ahora esto, creo que...**

**-¿No me diga que piensas que estas...**

**...**

**-En efecto, usted esta embarazada-** Dijo el doctor con toda certeza.**\- Tiene aproximadamente un mes de gestación.**

**-Que emocion, seras mamá Ada-** Julia gritaba y saltaba mientras cubría su boca con sus manos.

**\- ¿Ah?- **Solo eso podía decir Ada al estar algo desubicada, un hijo no era algo que estuviera dentro de su planes.

**\- ¿Qué ocurre Ada no te da alegría?**

-**No es eso, es solo que, jamas he sido madre-** Dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su auto seguida por Julia, Encendió el auto y se dirigió a casa sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos.

**\- ¿Y ahora que haré? ¿Madre? ¿Una familia con Leon? ¿Como lo tomara? El se merece algo mejor que yo.-** Todas esas preguntas se hacía a sí misma mentalmente.

Piiiiii! Un fuerte sonido la sacaba de sus pensamientos, se había pasado una señal de alto.

**\- ¡Oye preciosa si no sabes conducir mejor quédate en la cocina! -** gritaba furioso un hombre desde su auto.

**-Ada ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que conduzca yo?-** Preguntaba Julia con preocupación.

**-No, es solo que estaba pensando que debo hacer-**

**-Disculpa que me meta en esto Ada pero soy tu amiga. debes decirle a Leon y debes dejar tu trabajo de espía, por ese bebe y por ti, para vivir una vida tranquila.-**

**-No es tan sencillo, ellos controlan mi vida, si lo dejara, pondría a todos los que me rodean en peligro-**

**-Debe haber algo que se pueda hacer-**

**-No lo hay-**

**...**

**-Hola linda, ya quiero tenerte conmigo-** Decía Julia mientras sobaba la creciente barriga de Ada de ya 6 meses.

Toc toc toc ...

**-Tocan la puerta ve a abrir por favor-** Pidió Ada a la castaña-

-**Es el señor Nicolai-** Gritó Julia desde la puerta.

Nicolai había sido amigo de Ada desde hace bastante tiempo, también habían sido compañeros en algunas misiones pero solo eso, aunque él deseaba ser más, pero Ada se molestaba cuando tocaba ese tema.

Nicolai con algo de ayuda de la indiscreta de Julia quien sabía todo de Ada puesto que ella se lo contaba, se logro enterar de Leon, fue como entendió el motivo de su rechazo.

Ada se levantó dirigiéndose a la sala para recibirlo.

**-Ada, tu estas...** Sorprendido fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, debido a que tenia mas de 10 meses sin ver a Ada y la ultima vez no estaba en ese estado.

**-Los dejo ire por la despensa-** Dijo Julia saliendo para dejarlos solos.

**-¿Es de ese tal Leon cierto?-** Pregunto Nicolai impactado por la reciente sorpresa.

**-Así es ¿Como es que sabes de el?-**

**-No importa, supongo que ya debo perder todas mis esperanzas de...**

**-He sido clara contigo siempre -** interrumpió Ada.

**-Lo se, es solo que... olvidalo, ¿El lo sabe?-**

**-Aun no-**

**\- Ese tipo tiene suerte... Lo único que me agrada es que el te ha hecho una mejor persona, ya no eres la misma mujer fría y sin sentimientos que solías ser, has cambiado, por el por ese maldito.-**

**-Basta-**

**\- Supongo que mejor debo irme, no soporto esto-** Nicolai levantó su mano poniéndola sobre la mejilla de Ada acercando su rostro en busca de robar un beso de esos labios que anhelaba poseer.

**-Detente, por favor no lo hagas-** Exigió Ada apartándose de él.

-**Adios Ada-** Dijo con una falsa y forzada sonrisa y bajando la mirada, para retirarse de el apartamento.

...

_"Meses despues"_

**-Ya- **exclamo Ada

**-¿Ya que?-**

**-Ya viene-** grito Ada

**-Oh dios-** Julia Ayudo a Ada a llegar hasta el auto, la coloco en el asiento de atras recostandola encendio el vehiculo y condujo con destino al hospital.

...

_"3 horas mas tarde"_

**-Dio a luz a una linda niña-** dijo la enfermera poniendo a la infante entre sus brazos, luego de varias horas de parto.

**-Mi...Mia , te llamarás Mia, pequeña-** Dijo Ada sonriendo al ver a su hija entre sus brazos.

_BIen espero les haya agradado aunque sea un poco, no he tenido mucho tiempo por eso no habia actualizado. sin mas que agregar se aceptan criticas, consejos etc etc.  
_

_Cabe destacar que yo sigo deprimido :c los que sean de Mexico me entenderan. _

_No Era Penal._

_Saludos a todos, nos leemos luego._


	8. Chapter 8 Ayuda

_**Ya estamos en 2015! Ojalá sea un buen año para todos, empezaré con esta primer actualización, ya estaba escrita, solo lo modifique un poco, la continuación la subiré mañana o pasado...**_

_***los personajes no me pertenecen**_

_**Ayuda**_

Flashback

**-León espera, tengo que decirte algo, Ada Wong a muerto.**

**-Recibido Jake y sherry te necesitan no los defraudes**.

**-¿Estas bien?...** Escucho a helena preguntar, el solo ignoró la pregunta, era más que claro que no lo estaba, acababan de decirle que la mujer a la que tanto amaba estaba muerta.

**-Hay que ir por los supervivientes...** contestó tratando de no comenzar a llorar y continuar con su misión.

Estaba rodeado de zombies, exhausto, sin deseos de continuar luchando, quizá si moría la podría ver, a su Ada, levantó la mirada viendo un helicóptero que yacía justo encima de ellos.

**-Ada crei que habia muerto... **el alma le volvió al cuerpo sonrio para sus adentros y corrio a un lugar donde refugiarse, Ada se encargaría de eso.

Ahora subía por los cables que transportaban los elevadores alejándose de Simmons y ahí estaba de nuevo Ada, se llevó un gran susto al percatarse de un duro golpe que se llevó la mujer y quedó inconsciente a merced de Simmons, salto pidiéndole a helena que lo cubriera, la tomó entre sus brazos y puso su cuerpo para protegerla, susurro palabras de aliento, ella no se podía ir, se negaba a la idea de vivir sin ella.

Despertó y hubo un momento en el que ambas miradas se enlazaron, en esa mirada se decían el uno al otro cuanto se necesitaban, cuanto se amaban.

Fin Flashback

Ahora todo era un vago recuerdo, el solo se preguntaba si ella estaba bien, no había sabido cosa alguna de ella desde aquella noche donde una vez más la creyó muerta.

Tomó el estuche de maquillaje entre sus manos y lo apretó, esa mañana helena se lo había entregado, aunque fuera un simple objeto, para el era una bella forma de recordarla.

Condujo hasta la casa blanca sería un largo día, últimamente odiaba su trabajo, ya pocas veces se le asignaban tareas riesgosas, era aburrido no tener algo de acción.

Una vez llegó se encontró con su compañera Helena, conversaron un rato, ella trataba de mantenerlo ocupado, pues sabía que no sacaba a esa mujer de sus pensamientos y era algo doloroso para él ponerse a pensar si estaba bien o no, era mejor estar entretenido en alguna otra cosa.

**-Oye León ¿Harás algo esta noche?...** preguntó dulcemente.

**-En realidad no...**contestó firmemente

**-Genial ¿No te gustaría ir a bailar una rato? Tu sabes como amigos.**

**-Estaria bien ¿Te parece si paso por ti a las 8?**

**-Esta bien **

Eran ya las 8 el vestía unos jeans azules, una camisa negra y su típica chaqueta de cuero, en cambio ella vestía un vestido azul marino, corto hasta un poco arriba de las rodillas.

Había llegado hace escasos 20 minutos y León ya estaba deseoso de irse, jamás le había agradado del todo esos lugares, fue a la pista a bailar un rato con su compañera y después de haber terminado se acercó a una orilla a tomar un descanso.

En ese momento un tipo alto y fornido se acercó sigilosamente por detrás de él, y puso un arma en su costado izquierdo.

**-No intentes nada o aquí mismo te mato, camina rápido al baño sin llamar la atención... **le susurro al oído el extraño sujeto.

Helena a lo lejos logro percatarse de que algo estaba mal, así que decidió seguirlos.

**-Bien, tranquilo mi billetera esta en la bolsa, solo tómala y dejame en paz... **dijo León molesto.

**Nada de eso niño bonito... **contesto poniendo ahora la pistola a la altura del pecho.

Helena en un ágil movimiento le dio una patada en el brazo tirando la pistola al suelo, seguido de eso León rapido lo derribó con una patada en el estómago dejándolo sin aire.

**-Muchas gracias Helena, pero creo que deberías usar vestidos más largos, no es bueno andar por ahí enseñando las bragas a cualquiera.**

**-Callate, nadie te manda a andar de fisgón... **dijo Helena apenada.

León tomó la pistola y ahora él la puso sobre el cuerpo del sujeto.

**-Bien dime, si no buscabas mi dinero ¿entonces qué quieres? ¿alguien te mandó a matarme?**

**-Nada de eso niño bonito, vine por tu ayuda**

**-¿Mi ayuda? ¿No era más fácil pedirmela amablemente en lugar de amenazarme con un arma por la espalda?**

**-Se que tu eres el noviecito de Ada Wong, vine por que la tienen secuestrada y solo tu puedes ayudarme a que la regresen**

**-¿Ada? ¿Que mierda le hicieron?** Grito furioso.

**-Un maldito loco que se llama Jack Krauser, con ayuda de una tal Carla Radames la inculparon de ataques terroristas, ella murió, pero ese sujeto resultó ser muy hábil y la tiene secuestrada, trate de rescatarla, pero me venció y me exigió llevarte vivo ante él si la quería ver de vuelta, pudo haberme matado pero no lo hizo porque te quiere vivo para cobrarte lo que le hiciste en el pasado.**

**\- Por eso es que te he estado siguiendo, y hoy parecía una buena oportunidad de atraparte y llevarte con el.**

**-¡Krauser! crei que habia muerto ¿que rayos hay entre Ada y tu?... **León exclamó algo celoso.

**-Desgraciadamente nada, siento algo por ella, pero solo tiene ojos para ti, somos compañeros desde hace unos años, me llamo Nicolai.**

**-¿Donde puedo hallar al maldito de krauser?... **hablaba León lleno de ira.

**-¿Son viejos camaradas cierto?...**

**El tipo te guarda mucho rencor**

**-Eso no importa ¡dime donde esta!... **gritó León.

**-Bien cálmate, te lo diré, él dijo que esperaría en el lugar de su última pelea contigo , ahí me dijo que estaría esperándome.**

**-En España **

**¿Entonces yo soy la moneda de cambio?... **

**Bien iré de a buscarla, ¿vienes conmigo o te quedaras en este baño tirado todo el dia?**

**-Claro que ire... **dijo Nicolai

**-Leon te acompaño... **dijo Helena.

**-Es peligroso**

**-Con tal de ayudar a un amigo no hay problema, además le debo una a Ada.**

**-Bien pero ponte algo más cómodo, ese vestido enseña demasiado.**

**-Sabes pareciera que eres mi hermano mayor o algo asi... **dijo Helena entre risas.

**-Mientras más rápido mejor.**

**-Oye, ¿Leon cierto? **Hablo tratando de llamar su atención

**-¿Si ?**

**-Debemos actuar con cautela, krauser esta loco puede lastimar a Ada, además debemos ir por su hija,**

-¿**Una hija? Pe.. pe ... ¿pero? ¿Quien? ¿Cuando?**

**-Es tu tu hija, hasta donde yo se, Ada luego de una misión en Eslavia quedó embarazada de ti...** Contesto con molestia.

**-Ahora tengo un motivo más para ir por ellas...**Dijo León seriamente

**-Iremos al apartamento de Ada en Hong Kong ahi debe estar la pequeña, ella siempre la dejaba al cuidado de una niñera cuando debía trabajar.**

**-Bien solo haré una llamada...** dijo León.

**-¿Hunnigan**?

**-León, hola que pasa**

**-Necesito que me consigas 3 boletos a Hong Kong y otros 2 a España justo al lugar donde rescate a Ashley.**

**-Bien lo haré tan pronto como pueda, pero debes explicarme todo.**

**-Será luego, es una larga historia...**colgó la llamada y presto atención a sus compañeros

**-Vamos entonces, muevanse debe ser rápido...**apresuró León a sus acompañantes.- **Espera, Helena, necesito que cuando lleguemos a Hong Kong te quedes ahí y si algo me llega a pasar a mi y a Ada cuides bien de mi hija.**

**-Estará todo bien León, te lo aseguro.**

**-Eso espero, la vez pasada tuve mucha suerte de que Krauser no me matara, no se si esta vez suceda lo mismo...**


	9. Chapter 9 - Explicaciones

_Aquí el capítulo 9, espero sea de su agrado._

_No soy dueño de los personajes._

_Capítulo 9_

**-Ahora, vas a contarme cómo es que permitiste que se la llevaran asi como si nada-**

**-Oye oye baja tu tono de voz, yo no lo permiti asi como asi... Krauser un dia llego a la casa de Ada, al parecer ya la tenía ubicada, no se como fue que lo hizo... Posee una fuerza inhumana, fue capaz de dejar a Ada fuera de combate de un solo golpe. **

**-Te lo contaré todo...**

Flash Back...

**-¿Ada a que se debe que me hayas pedido venir ? Llegue tan rápido como pude**

**-Pasa rapido, ¿notaste algo extraño?**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Me han estado siguiendo, estoy segura, normalmente hubiera desaparecido de este sitio sin dejar rastros alguno, pero ahora me es más difícil con mia, necesito que nos ayudes a salir del país rapido, no puedo moverme muy rápido con la niña.**

**-Bien ¿y la niña?**

**-Arriba con Julia **

En ese momento un fuerte golpe derribó la puerta dejando ver a un hombre frente a ella, con una sádica sonrisa y una mirada que reflejaba un profundo odio

**-¿A donde creé que va la zorrita de rojo?**

**-Krauser!... **Ada soltó una pequeña risilla.

**-¿Tienes el valor de venir a buscarme? ¿Quieres que vuelva a patearte el trasero?**

**-Nada de eso perra, he esperado este momento con ansias, esperaba prolongarlo un poco más pero debido a que creo que piensas irte lo haré ahora mismo.**

Ada puso una mirada seria y rodó por la habitación principal para rápidamente tomar un arma de una mesa al lado del sillón

**-Fuiste lento**

**No tengo tiempo para jugar contigo... **Ada Descargó la pistola sobre la cara de su agresor y se impresionó al ver que no recibia daño alguno**.**

**-¿Que rayos eres?**

**-He mejorado la plaga dentro de mi...** Krauser hizo un movimiento con una velocidad sobrehumana quedando rápidamente detrás de ella.

**-Dulces sueños...** Dijo para después conectar un duro golpe sobre el rostro de la bella mujer dejándola inconsciente en un instante.

-**¡Ada!...** Grito Nicolahi

Trato de patear y de dar golpes con los puños en repetidas ocasiones pero era inútil.

Krauser dio un rodillazo en el abdomen del amigo de Ada dejándolo sin aire y arrodillado frente a él.

**-¿Que es lo que quieres?**

**-Venganza, veras hay un sujeto que necesito encontrar , supongo que sabes quién es Ada debe haberlo dicho, se llama León, llevamelo, vivo, y ella estará de vuelta solo para ti.**

**-¿Por qué no lo buscas tú?**

**-sería muy fácil, me quiero divertir, y tu serás algo asi como mi juguete, dile que lo espero en el lugar de nuestra última pelea y que vaya solo.**

**-Oh me falta algo, ¿donde esta la niña?**

**-¿De que niña hablas?**

**-No finjas demencia, estoy completamente al tanto de su existencia, y también sé que ella esta aquí.**

**-!Dejalas tranquilas!**

Krauser le dio una patada en el rostro y subió en busca de la niña, buscó por todos lados en los que creyó podría estar escondiéndose pero no logro encontrarla...

**-Parece que logró sacarla de aquí a tiempo, no importa no me sirve de mucho**.

**-Me la llevaré a ella, no demores demasiado en llevar a mi amigo León , porque ella será mi única diversión... Todo el tiempo que deba esperar.**

**-Hijo de perr...**

Otra fuerte patada impacto sobre el rostro haciéndolo perder por completo la conciencia

Fin de Flashback

**-Ada tenía un cuarto especial para esconderse dentro de la casa, jamás las hubiera encontrado.**

**\- Gracias por contarmelo todo, en un par de horas más llegaremos a Hong Kong, será mejor descansar un poco... **Dijo León recostándose contra la ventana del jet privado que Hunnigan había conseguido para ellos...

Les esperaba un largo y agotador viaje del que quizá no volverían...


	10. Chapter 10 - Encuentro

_**Es mi última semana libre y aprovechare para subir lo que ya tenia escrito. **_

_**Capítulo 10 **_

**-¡León !, ¡León !, despierta en par un de Minutos aterrizará el avión. **Helena decia un su compañero Entre jaloneos.

**-Vaya, Duro Menos de Lo Que Pense**

**-es Porque dormiste la Mayor Parte del trayecto.**

**Energías guardar -Debía ..**

...

LUEGO DE UN trayecto en taxi de del Aeropuerto al apartamento de Ada en Hong Kong al aleta se encontraban los 3 parado Frente a la puerta.

Toc toc ... Uno de Ello decidio tocar la puerta.

Una joven castaña apresuró su andar en Dirección a la puerta

-¿ **Que se le Ofrece? .. Oh! Señor Nicolahi, no Verlo Esperaba, veo Que Viene acompanado ... Espere, ¿el es?**

**-Si, Lo es, ¿Podemos Pasar?**

**-Pasen, ¿Han Sabido algo de Ada? **Cuestión ONU de la estafa de la tristeza de tono de

**-Ya Sabemos en donde esta, Pero deseábamos ver los antes a la niña.**

**-Si, Esta en su cuarto, ya le hablo.**

Por el Camino pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación ¿Donde Una dulce niña de Apenas 4 años, cabello negro Hasta los Hombros, ojos azules y una Sonrisa Que encanta A cualquiera, se encontraba jugando con SUS muñecas.

**-Hola Mia **... DIJO Julia a la Pequeña

**-Hola Julia ... **Contesto con tono infantil

**-Puedes Venir Un momento a la sala, hay alguien que quiero Que conozcas.**

**-Bien, ¿Pero despues puedo Seguir jugando?**

**-Si**

La pequeña niña Camino Tomando la mano de su niñera Que Más Que ESO era algo Asi Como su hermana alcalde.

**-Hola Señor Nicolahi, Hola Also señor y señora, me llamo Mía ... **DIJO Amablemente la niña saludando a los Presentes.

**-Hola, Me llamo León ... **Dijo el rubio incandose párr Estar una altura su.

**-¿León? ... **La niña se sorprendio y dio ONU pequeño paso Hacia Atrás para después Salir corriendo de regreso a la habitación.

**-¿ Ah? ¡Espera! .. **Hablo León algo confundido

**-Creo La del que asuste ... **mencionó el rubio rascándose la cabeza

**Por ella -Iré ... **Julia Aclaro ofreciendo su ayuda

**-¿Mia ?, ¿Mia? ¿Esta todo bien cariño? **Pregunto la joven al ver Que la niña Sacaba algo de bajo baúl ONU su cama.

**-¿Esas No son las cosas Privadas de tu mamá?**

**-Si ... **Dijo la niña Sacando Una Fotografia Para Volver a Salir corriendo Ahora a la salsa y su niñera Tras ella.

**-¿Tu Los eres this verdad? ... **Dijo la niña parándose Frente a León señalando la Fotografía en la cual sea aparecia el.

**-Si, Soy lo ... **Contesto León viendo Una foto en la cual sea aparecia el, se preguntaba CUANDO le habian Tomado ESA Fotografía.

**\- ENTONCES tu eres mi papá ! ... **Grito La Niña Corriendo una SUS brazos tomándolo Por sorpresa le dio abrazo fuerte de la ONU.

Un abrazo Que parecia Curar Todas Las heridas Que Alguna Vez su Cuerpo habia Recibido, frustraciones SUS Calmar, miedos Sus, ¡todo!

**-Mami DIJO Que Un día vendrías con nosotras, Pero Ahora estás aquí y ella no, la extraño mucho ... **Dijo la niña al Tiempo Que Lloraba Contagiando un León Quien derramó ALGUNAS lágrimas.

**-Perdoname, Please, HABIA Estado Ocupado, Pero Te prometo Que No Me iré Ya Nunca Y Que traeré a mamá a casa.**

**Jahr -Cuantos TIENES Mia? ... **Pregunto León a la infante

**-Asi ... **Dijo la niña Poniendo 4 Con Los Dedos de su mano.

**-Eres Muy Listo Para tu age, pareces del te y Mucho a tu madre, Escucha Debo ir a buscar a mamá, Pero los antes queria conocerte Por Eso Es Que hoy vid, volveré Te lo prometo ... **Se Levanto Dejando a la niña y señalando una compañera su. **-Ella es mi amiga Helena y se Quedará contigo y con Julia MIENTRAS No Estamos, busque esta?**

Le dio un beso en la Frente y Seco SUS lágrimas.

**-Helena, Es hora de irnos nos Deben Estar esperando, please Sabes Que HACER, si no vuelvo Que No le Falte nada a lo te pido Ellas 2.**

**-Mucha Suerte León y rara liebre he aquí, Porque se que volveras amigo, se lo prometiste a tu hija, Asi Que es tu Deber volver con vida here.**

**Fácil Será -No, Pero espero asi mar.**

**-Vamonos ... **DIJO León Tocando el hombro de Nicolahi

**-Espero Verlas pronto ... **DIJO Nicolahi con Una leve sonrisa en su rostro, Cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

...

A bordo de la ONU avión Estadounidense con rumbo a tierras españolas 2 Hombres planeaban Lo Que podia Ser La forma Más Eficiente párrafo Sacar sana y salva a la mujer Que Ambos querian.

**-La Idea es entrar Armados Hasta los dientes y ELIMINAR Todo Lo Que se nos interponga ... **Decia El Ruso MIENTRAS cargaba su arma y depositaba Varios cargadores en los Espacios Que habia en su chaleco.

**-Normalmente ESTO me parecería Una idea estúpida y suicida, Pero Creo Que Krauser ya NOS Tiene Un Comité de Bienvenida Apenas lleguemos, el sigilo no Opción Una sera ... **contesto El Americano

**-Agente Kennedy DEBIDO una cola Esto No Es Un Vuelo Comercial y TAMPOCO Una Misión Por instancia de parte de Agencias Gubernamentales las, a favor de la ONU sino-un colega de la ONU, no tengo Permiso para aterrizar, Asi Que deberan Saltar, SEGÚN las COORDENADAS es here, SUS paracaídas ESTAN un su izquierda, mucha suerte agente Kennedy ... **Dijo el piloto desde la cabina.

El Primero en saltar FUE El Ruso, Seguido de El Salto El Americano

**-Joder Se ve muy alto .. **León Penso párr Sí Mismo algo nervioso Por La Caída.

En un Acto de Valentia AMBOS Sujetos saltaron UNO en Tras OTRO CON UNA Diferencia de ALGUNOS Metros párrafo no chocar Entre Ellos.

\- **Caímos justo Donde no queria Estar ... ** León viendo esa vieja Iglesia y arente a ella el panteón que le traian viejos recuerdos.

**-Aquí No hay nadie ... **Hablo El ruso algo confuso pues esperaba algun recibimiento o algo por el estilo.

El sonido de na motosierra los Hizo llamar su atención y más cuando se percataron que no era uno sino-5 locos con motosierras Que se dirijian a por ellos.

**-De Regreso a la Acción ... **Dijo León levantando su rifle para comenzar a disparar.


	11. Chapter 1 - Justo a tiempo

_**Es de madrugada y antes de irme a dormir y no despertar hasta después de las 2 de la tarde les dejo esta actualización, espero sea de su total agrado.**_

_**¡Advertencia! Esta un poco subido de tono **_

_***los personajes no son de mi propiedad**_

_**Capítulo 11 **_

_**Justo a tiempo**_

Todo se tornaba oscuro a su alrededor, parecía estar en medio de la nada, no veía ni siquiera las palmas de sus manos, caminaba completamente a ciegas temerosa de su destino, de pronto una silueta comenzó a asomarse junto a un destello de luz que estaba al final del camino era imposible no reconocerlo, su cabello, su postura, no podía equivocarse.

-León... Alcanzó a pronunciar con la voz cortada debido al cansancio físico y emocional.

El hombre volteó a verla y le regaló una sonrisa que reflejaba mucha alegría tanta que la contagiaba a ella, no pudo evitar sonreír como idiota ante ello... de pronto sus ojos azules se tornaron completamente blancos. La sonrisa que una vez reflejaba fue cambiada por una boca ensangrentada, seguido de ello, cayó de rodillas y tras él otro hombre sostenía un afilado cuchillo puntiagudo que bastaba con simplemente mirarlo para notar lo afilado que estaba, ademas de estar completamente cubierto de sangre... La que parecia ser su sangre.

Ada corrió tan rápido como sus piernas heridas y descalzas se lo permitieron, furiosa, abatida, cansada, pero mientras más corría más se iba alejando era como si retrocediese, sin más remedio se tiró de rodillas al piso y empezaron a brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, mas que dolor era impotencia y rabia al no poder hacer nada al respecto, la gran Ada Wong habia se habia dado por vencida.

No soportaba mas eso el hombre que amaba moría ante sus ojos un coraje indescriptible e impotencia invadieron su cuerpo. -León. Pronunció sollozante.

...

Despertó, todo había sido un sueño, una estúpida pesadilla, se alegraba de que solo fuera eso, no habia pasado mucho tiempo desde que krauser irrumpió en su casa para tomarla como su prisionera, una semana cuando mucho, habia permanecido encerrada en una habitación con las manos y pies atados, en su cuerpo podian notarse las huellas de fuertes golpizas recibidas por un cobarde y lo peor de todo una humillación que no podía soportar, nadie le hacía eso a la gran Ada Wong ¡Nadie!.

...

Krauser rondaba por los pasillos del Castillo que solía ser de la familia Salazar, sabía perfectamente que León había llegado y con el poder absoluto sobre las plagas mandaba una tras otra horda de ganados, sabía perfectamente que no detendría a León era solo una estratégia para cansarlo.

El tipo no solía ir mucho a ver el estado de Ada solo iba de vez en cuando a darle una golpiza y recordarle cuánto decía odiarla por pisotear su orgullo derrotandolo y dejándolo aparentemente muerto, si de por si perder una batalla es doloroso ahora perderla contra una mujer, eso era el infierno mismo, o al menos eso era para un soldado como Krauser.

Apenas y lograba sentirse humano pero era un precio que estab dispuesto a pagar con tal de saciar su venganza, había estado planeando ese día durante años, pasó noches en vela pensando y pensando cómo terminar ese capítulo de su vida, con la única intención de regresarles la humillación tan grande, cualquiera pensaría que era un loco, vivía obsesionado con consumir su venganza, eso era lo único que lo mantenía vivo y en cierto punto cuerdo, ya que las plagas cada dia se apoderaban más de su cuerpo haciéndolo cada vez mas monstruo que el ser humano que alguna vez fue.

...

Los enemigos caían uno tras otro, en el suelo yacían cientos de casquillos de balas de altos calibres amontonados, cambiaban de cartuchos tan rápido como se terminaban el otro

Cualquiera que estuviese a los alrededores para escuchar el estruendo de las detonaciones pensaría que estuviese en una zona de guerra con las cantidad de impactos que se escuchaban a los alrededores, los cuerpos tirados y la humadera de los rifles.

-Se me acaban las balas... gritaba León al tiempo que cambiaba de cargador su AR-15

-A mi igual, este es el último cargador.

-A tu izquierda

Con un disparo rápido se libró de la amenaza.

Si las hordas de ganados no cesaban estarían en graves problemas y León rogaba al cielo porque eso no pasará, ya que esta vez Ada no estaba para tocar la campana y hacer que se retiraran.

Siguió disparando hasta percatarse que no quedaba una sola bala en su rifle, desenfundo la pistola como último recurso y arrojó el rifle al suelo, dirigió su mirada al frente y derribo a los últimos 3 enemigos que vio, a su derecha Nicolahi parecía haber hecho lo mismo, volvió a guardar su arma y se sorprendió al ver la cantidad de cuerpos tirados, era algo impresionante, se recargo en una pared y tomó aire descansando un poco, esto apenas comenzaba.

-Tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar- cuestionó fatigado por la reciente batalla.

León comenzó a recordar los lugares que había atravesado la primer vez que estuvo en ese lugar, lo primero que vino a su mente fue la isla, pero era algo ilógico pues había sido reducida a escombros luego de las explosiones.

-El castillo-

-¿Cual castillo?

-A las afueras del pueblo hay un castillo, lo más probable es que esté ahí-

Ambos siguieron caminando por el ahora solitario pueblo hasta la entrada de aquel castillo, entraron tan rápido como pudieron y decidieron separarse, comenzaron a correr por los pasillos buscando puerta por puerta algún lugar donde encontrar a la mujer.

-Tu por aya, yo buscaré aquí- señaló Kennedy uno de los pasillos mientras el se dirijia por otro

León ahora se encontraba frente a una puerta con la esperanza de encontrarla dentro.

...

Ada abrió los ojos tan pronto escuchó la puerta abrirse, seguía atada e indefensa ante el desquiciado de Krauser.

-Buenos días zorrita, vengo a avisarte que tu amiguito y León están aquí, iré a encargarme de ellos, y después volveré a qué nos divertamos en grande-

Se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a olerlo, con una de sus manos tocó una de sus piernas acercándose peligrosamente hacia una parte de su cuerpo que solo León podía tocar, sabía lo que ese enfermó intentaba.

-Sabes, hoy te ves ardiente ¿que dices si mejor me quedo otro rato y la pasamos bien?-

-Pudrete- Ada le escupió en el rostro haciendo enfurecer.

Soltó un golpe en su abdomen con mucha fuerza y comenzó a arrancarle el vestido dejándola solo con su ropa interior y a su merced.

Arrancó su sostén con ayuda del cuchillo que portaba, desató sus pies de la silla y con fuerza tomó sus piernas y bruscamente la obligó a abrirlas empezando a retirar sus bragas mientras Ada gritaba y trataba de resistirse, pero era inútil todo esfuerzo pues su ropa interior fue arrancada por su agresor dejándola desnuda.

Había perdido toda esperanza y solo esperaba ser cruelmente abusada al tiempo que cerró sus ojos e intentaba pensar en algo que la sacara de su cruel realidad, de pronto volvió a escuchar el sonido de la puerta abrirse...

-¡Suelta a mi mujer hijo de perra!- Disparo todo el cargador de su pistola sobre la cabeza haciéndolo caer al piso quedando inmóvil.

Corto las atadura que aprisionaba las manos a la pelinegra y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo mientras la cubría con su chaqueta y la ayudaba a vestirse con lo que aún quedaba de su ropa.

-Todo estara bien, lo prometo, saldremos juntos de esta- la tomó entre sus brazos la notaba tan débil, tan indefensa, todo lo contrario a la Ada Wong de siempre y así con la mujer semidesnuda en brazos corrió tratando de buscar una manera de escapar...

_**Bueno aqui termina este capítulo ¿que les parece? A esto le qued capítulos más aún no decido, dejen sus opiniones de como les parecio el capítulo.**_

_**Nos leemos luego :)**_


	12. Chapter 12 -confrontación

_**Hola, paso a actualizar la historia**_

_***Los personajes no son de mi propiedad...**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

_**Confrontación**_

Aún se encontraba en mal estado por lo recién sucedido, respiraba con dificultad y trataba de tranquilizarse, había tratado de abusar de ella, pero León llegó a tiempo para impedirlo, aun no lograba asimilar por completo lo sucedido

Suavemente acarició su mejilla transmitiendo un sentimiento de esperanza que la hacía creer que todo estaría bien, que saldrían de esta como tantas veces en el pasado lo hicieron, como un equipo.

La tomó cargándola entre sus brazos y se dirigió lo más pronto posible a la puerta por donde acababa de entrar, hizo una pequeña pausa solo para mirar atrás y ver a Krauser con el rostro desfigurado por la cantidad de impactos que recibió de su parte, fue tanto el odio que sintió en el momento que lo vio tratando de abusar de Ada que se sentía complacido al ver la imagen de su rostro hecho trizas.

Corrió por el pasillo hasta encontrar un buen lugar donde bajar a Ada la sentó en el suelo y se acomodó a su lado, parecía mejorar, ya respiraba con más soltura, pero aun seguía desnuda pues su ropa había sido destrozada, solo traía la chaqueta que él le había puesto.

Recordó que había tomado sus ropa interior del piso cuando se la llevó del lugar donde era prisionera, la ayudó a ponerse la poca ropa que conservaba, pero aún tenía otro problema, su cuerpo aún permanecía desnudo, se desabotono su propia camisa y se la puso a la mujer.

Ada aún no pronunciaba palabra alguna, parecía seguir en shock

-Todo saldrá bien cariño, ya pasó lo peor- le decía León sentado a su lado mientras le daba un suave beso y trataba de hacerla volver en sí.

El sonido de unos pasos comenzó a retumbar por el pasillo, aún vivía y estaba frente a ellos.

-Lo peor esta por comenzar, camarada-

Krauser había vuelto, pero parecía haber mutado, de su boca salieron tentáculos y uno de sus brazos había mutado como la vez anterior.

-¿Por qué no te quedaste muerto?

Dijo León en tono desesperado pues ya no tenía idea de que hacer para matarlo.

Trato de levantar a Ada pero esta no reaccionaba, krauser estaba cada vez más cerca.

Preparó su brazo para atacar a la pareja cuando una bala impactó su cabeza haciéndolo caer partiendo su cráneo.

-Encontré este juguete por ahí, creo que si le vuelo la cabeza completamente no volverá a molestar- Nicolai parecía optimista con una escopeta entre sus manos, apunto de nuevo y la cabeza de krauser se hizo pedazos con el impacto.

-¡No reacciona! Maldición Ada tenemos que irnos, no puedo cargarte más, iriamos muy lento y estoy exhausto, debes ayudarme a salir de aquí- Gritaba León tratando de hacerla volver en sí.

Nicolai se acercó a la mujer y se inco a su lado -Ada no lo hagas por ninguno de nosotros ni por ti, hazlo por Mía, tu hija te necesita.

Esas palabras retumbaban en su mente una y otra vez, algo en ella parecía haber vuelto, se puso de pie con la típica pose que solía hacer.

-Soy Ada Wong, y Ada Wong no será vencida por ningún idiota- Exclamó Ada con una voz fuerte y decidida.

-Eso es lo que queriamos oir- dijo León

León tomo de su mano y la miró a los ojos, esos ojos que era su locura, su Ada había vuelto, ahora nadie iba a detenerlos.

El cuerpo de krauser emitía sonidos raros y comenzaba a levantarse llamando la atención de las otras 3 personas.

Hilos finos comenzaron a salir desde dentro del cuerpo inmóvil, cada vez se hacían más gruesos hasta que fueron tomando forma.

La cabeza había sido restaurada por completo con la misma soltura con la que un regenerador lo hubiese hecho.

-No la tienen fácil esta vez- Una risa a carcajadas salió de la boca del ex militar

-Tendremos que hacerte polvo esta vez entonces-

-Intentenlo, solo alargan su inevitable muerte-

Los 3 comenzaron a correr lo más rápido posible tratando de salir del Castillo.

Volteando hacia atrás se percataron de que llevaban varios metros de ventaja, pero krauser no parecía querer alcanzarlos.

De pronto realizó un movimiento tan rapido que no pudieron visualizarlo, ahora estaba frente a ellos.

-¿Co..co..como hizo eso?-, se cuestionaba León sorprendido.

-Las plagas lo son todo León, hasta yo mismo estoy sorprendido- tentáculos salieron de su boca y se dirigía a atacar.

El rubio por su parte solo alcanzo a desenfundar su cuchillo y enterrarlo para después tirar una patada que derribó a krauser.

-Ada, busca algo para poder acabar con él, nosotros lo distrairemos - grito Nicolahi poniendose en posicion de pelea.

Ada corrió hacia atrás buscando alguna sala de armas o algo por el estilo, esta vez no tenía su lanzagarfios y se sentía desprotegida.

...

Krauser se recuperó y volvió a levantarse con una notoria molestia.

-Son 2 contra 1, están en desventaja-

Sacó el cuchillo de su boca y lo lanzó a gran velocidad impactando el de León.

-Oh, lo siento tanto camarada, fallé, había apuntado al pecho-

El brazo comenzó a sangrarle seguido de un punzante dolor, pero no era tiempo de lamentaciones, rendirse no era una opción, sacó el cuchillo y cortó un pedazo de su pantalón para usarlo como torniquete.

Tiro el arma al piso y se paró frente a krauser

-Te mataré con mis propias manos-

Nicolahi hizo lo mismo... ambos hombrestratann de acertar golpes y patadas pero este solo los esquivaba y terminaba por arrojarlos.

...

Algo es su mente la hizo creer que volver al lugar donde estaba prisionera era lo correcto y no se equivocó, pues ahi encontro cosas de utilidad, un par de botas militares que acabó por ponerse, una granada, un lanzacohetes y por último lo más importante, su lanzagarfios, ahora tenía como salvar el pellejo de sus compañeros.

...

Golpe tras golpe era impactado sobre el cuerpo y de ambos sujetos, krauser les estaba propinando una verdadera paliza ya no podían siquiera mantenerse en pie.

El ruso ya se encontraba fuera y combate y León hacia su mayor esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie ante un enemigo que superaba su fuerza, velocidad y agilidad en una manera monstruosa.

Repartió otro par de patadas más a un abatido León, este solo se quejaba y escupió un poco de sangre y volvió a levantarse.

-Eso es todo, pegas como niña-

-Te enseñare que es pegar como niña- gritó krauser furioso por las palabras del rubio.

Lanzó un puñetazo que esquivó fácilmente, de ahí un par de patadas que apenas logró quitarse.

Ahora estaba más que furioso y lo derribó con un golpe directo al pecho.

-¿Es que jamas piensas rendirte?, eres un tipo muy persistente León, pero podemos arreglarlo-

Una patada más certera impacto su estómago haciéndolo caer de nuevo.

...

-Mis nudillos están hechos trizas, tengo la nariz rota y mis costillas parecen seguirle, mis piernas se sienten como queso fundido, duele respirar, e incluso debe permanecer inmóvil... pero quedarme abajo no es una opción- volvió a levantarse poniéndose en guardia dispuesto a seguir soportando el combate que no lo beneficiaba en absoluto.

Krauser continuó golpeándolo sin piedad una y otra vez mientras Nicolahi estaba tirado exhausto sin poder ayudar.

El golpeó final venía, el brazo de el ex militar tomó forma de cuchilla y estaba listo para acabar el trabajo.

-Adiós camarada, prometo que cuidaré bien mujer, nos divertiremos mucho- estas palabras hicieron enfurecer al rubio, como último recurso estiro su brazo y sacó un revolver de su tobillo izquierdo impactando las 6 balas contra la cabeza de krauser.

-Que no entiendes que nada puede matarte- gritó furioso Krauser enterrando su brazo cuchilla en el abdomen de León haciéndolo gritar de dolor.

Acto seguido Ada volvió columpiándose de su lanzagarfios jalando a kauser contra una pared.

Krauser hizo un rugido abriendo la boca con tentáculos en ella.

Ada aprovechó el momento y metió la granada en su boca y corrió a ponerse a cubierto haciéndole explotar por completo la cabeza.

-León- Dijo Ada preocupada al verlo herido -Vamos guapo, saldremos de esta- ahora era ella quien lo animaba a continuar.

Lo ayudó a levantarse y utilizó un trozo de su camisa para hacer presión sobre la herida del rubio y evitar que se desangrara.

...

El celular de León comenzó a sonar, contesto rapido al ver era Hunnigan.

-¿Que pasa Hunnigan?-

-Sal rápido de ahí León, la BSAA descubrió presencia de las plagas ahi, van a bombardear la zona-

-¿Cuanto tiempo tenemos?-

-45 minutos-...

_**Bueno y hasta aquí lo dejo, espero les haya gustado aunque sea un poco.**_

_**Ya casi vamos llegando al final.**_

_**Por otra parte quiero agradecer a los que han estado dejando sus comentarios y añadiendo esta historia a favoritos, de verdad que valoro mucho eso.**_

_**Buenas noches**_

_**Roomel**_


	13. Chapter 13 Sin escapé

_**Hola muchachos, debido a que tengo tiempo libre decidí actualizar esta historia espero y les guste el capítulo**_

_***No soy dueño de los personajes etc.**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

_**Sin escape **_

-Como que solo nos quedan 45 minutos Hunnigan ¿que mierda paso?- gritaba el americano intrigado mientras caminaba con el apoyo de la mujer de rasgos asiáticos.

-Te repito que la B.S.A.A encontró indicios de la plaga en el lugar, no tienen pensado arriesgar vidas después de lo de China, así que van a bombardear la zona-

-¿Hay algo que se pueda hacer para retrasarlo?-

-¿Es que acaso tienes algún problema para salir rapido de ahi?-

-Solo 2 problemitas insignificantes, 1 Krauser se volvió un monstruo inmortal y 2 estoy herido y me desangro, de ahí en más todo esta bien.-

-León! ¿Como es que te metes en estos líos?, tratare de contactarme con alguno de los encargados del bombardeo y vere que puedo hacer-

-Gracias Hunnigan, te debere otra más, prometo que te llevaré a cenar , claro si es que salgo de esta-

-Te llamó en un momento aguanta-

...

-Estamos en serios aprietos y ¿estas ligando? ¿que rayos pasa contigo Kennedy?- Ada lo soltó haciéndolo caer al suelo al no poder mantenerse en pie

-Auch, eso me dolió- se quejaba el americano sentado en el suelo mirándola fijamente a los ojos

-¿Acaso estas celosa de que invite a otras chicas a salir?

-En tus sueños amigo-

-Oh vamos Ada, sólo trataba de suavizar las cosas, pues acaban de decirme que van a bombardear con o sin nosotros aquí-

-¿Bien y cual es el plan?-

-No lo hay-

-¿Como que no hay plan, acaso viniste a rescatarme sin un maldito plan ?-

-Denada, bueno de hecho si había un plan, pero se arruino, tenía pensado acabar con Krauser y después pedir que vinieran por nosotros pero no creí que iba a ser tan difícil o que se volvería inmortal- León se trataba de explicar poniendo su mano tras la cabeza como señal de nerviosismo haciendo gestos como si de un niño regañado se tratara.

...

-No es inmortal, solo tiene una capacidad de curación muy veloz si le causamos un daño muy grande lo acabaremos-

-Eso va a ser un problema cariño pues solo tengo 2 cargadores mas de mi pistola -

-¿Olvidas que estás al lado de la gran Ada Wong?- Dijo Ada mostrando un lanzacohetes que llevaba colgado en la espalda.

León la acercó hacia él y la besó. -Esa es la Ada que yo conozco, la que no se rinde ante nada-

-¿Que harias sin mi Kennedy?-cuestionó la mujer

-Probablemente no estaría herido de gravedad- en estos momentos- contestó intentando hacerlo parecer un reproche.

-Nadie te pidió que vinieras- Fingía molestia ante aquel comentarios.

-Era broma mujer- La volvió a besar, esta vez fue un beso mas duradero

-sin ti no soy nada-

...

Ambos se pusieron en pie Ada lo ayudó a levantarse y uso su cuerpo de apoyo para que lograra andar, continuaron caminando, ya se encontraban fuera del Castillo justo en la entrada del mismo y no parecía haber rastros de Jack Krauser

-Esto no me agrada, estoy seguro de que venía tras nosotros- Comentaba el rubio volteando en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar algún rastro de su agresor.

-Tomemos un descanso guapo, no creo que se haya dado por vencido, solo debe estar esperando el momento oportuno, hay que ser muy cuidadosos-

-Tienes razón, pero escucha Ada, asi como estoy herido no sere un digno contrincante, pero puedo darte algo de tiempo, quiero que trates de llegar al pueblo si el llegase a aparecer, lo distraire y tu te iras... sin mi-

-Esa idea es la mas estupida que se te pudo haber ocurrido, no te dejaré, ya no más León, somos un equipo, saldremos juntos o simplemente no saldremos de esta-

-No podemos pensar solo en nosotros, ¿recuerdas que tenemos una hija? ella te necesitara, a mi apenas y me conoce tú debes irte ¿esta claro? -

-León, no vas a venir a decirme lo que debo hacer yo...

El teléfono de León volvió a sonar y fue contestado con rapidez interrumpiendo la conversación

-Hunnigan, ¿me tienes buenas noticias?-

-León, tengo en la línea al capitán Redfield se encuentra a bordo del. U.S.S enterprise y es el encargado de la misión.

-¿Chris?-

-Sí, quizá pueda ayudarte-

-¿León, estas escuchando?- Se escuchaba una voz fuerte del otro lado del aparato.

-Si, chris-

-Me dijeron que estás en el lugar, lamentablemente no puedo parar el bombardeo pero puedo enviar un helicóptero a recogerte en unos 20 minutos, solo ve a el centro del pueblo, ese será el punto de encuentro.-

-Claro no será difícil-

...

-Hay que movernos, oh espera, el sujeto que me ayudó a venir por ti, ¿donde mierda se metio?-

-¿Hablas de Nicolahi? -

-Sii-

-Estará bien, lo se-

...

El camino era corto, pero con León herido y Ada exhausta se torno interminable, cada vez León se sentía más debilitado a causa de la pérdida de sangre.

\- Ahí esta, al fin, lo conseguimos guapo - comentaba Ada abriendo la puerta de entrada hacia el pueblo mientras servía de apoyo para seguir andando al lesionado rubio.

...

Una voz los interrumpió haciéndolos pensar si este infierno iba a terminar en algún momento.

Krauser se encontraba justo en el tejado de una de las viviendas alrededor

\- Realmente deberían estar orgullosos, no pense que fueran un verdadero problema, pero se acabaron los juegos los mataré de una maldita vez-

Dio un gran salto hacia abajo transformando su brazo una vez más en una afilada cuchilla

Ada no alcanzó a reaccionar ante la velocidad sobrehumana de krauser

solo podía ver venir el impactó sin posibilidad de esquivarlo.

Pero algo pasó, fue empujada bruscamente por un hombre que se puso en su lugar recibiendo de lleno el letal ataque en el pecho.

Krauser retiró el brazo de su víctima y lo arrojó bruscamente contra el suelo.

-jajaja estupido, no iba a matarte a ti aún, pero me lo has facilitado, te han salvado zorrita, pero no para siempre-

-Nooo- Fue lo único que alcanzó a gritar Ada tendida el piso sorprendida por lo ocurrido..

Se acercó a él, el flujo de sangre derramada era demasiado escupía sangre de la boca, sus ojos se tornaban blancos y tenía una herida muy grande en centro del pecho, morir sería algo casi inevitable..

_**Y así concluye esto, ya casi acabo esta historia faltan 2 capitulos mas, gracias por continuar leyendo **_

_**Sin más por el momento que tengan buenas noches**_

_**By: Roomel.**_


	14. Chapter 14- Mi aliado, mi enemigo

_**Hola de nuevo, pues aqui actualizando de nuevo ya que hay tiempo.**_

_**Penúltimo capítulo y aquí acaba la lucha el siguiente será solo epílogo.**_

_**Gracias por haber leido hasta aqui**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

_**Mi aliado, mi enemigo.**_

El piso se tiño de rojo cubriendo gran parte de este, el olor a muerte inundaba el lugar un hombre esperaba su turno agonizando en su lecho de muerte, vivió sus últimos momentos y en el ocurrían sus últimos pensamientos.

...

...

...

**Al juez eterno encomiendo el alma mía, solo el puede juzgarme y perdonarme, esta oración de mis pasos cuida, pero la sombra de la muerte seguirá mi camino, ser un asesino es mi vida, elegí este camino y ya no hay marcha atrás **

...

...

...

Ada veía atónita la escena, la vida era arrancada de su cuerpo, en un acto heroico que había salvado a la suya, no alcanzó siquiera a entender lo que pasó, giro su mirada un instante solo para ver a Leon en el suelo, estaba bien dentro de lo que cabe, pues la herida de su abdomen seguía latente, si el estaba bien entonces el que estaba ahora agonizante era...

-Nicolahi- susurró Ada bajando a su altura para. -¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Eso ya no importa, tú sólo vive-

-Te sacaré de aquí a ti y a Leon, aguanta un poco- la espia daba palabras de ánimo

-No hay tiempo para mi, pero te dare mas tiempo a ti- el ruso trataba de levantarse pero no lo conseguía la vida se le estaba yendo de las manos, como último recurso sacó una jeringa de su bolsillo y se lo inyecto...

...

...

...

-No saben cuándo rendirse ninguno de los 3, acabemos con esto de una vez-

-¡Krauser!- gritó Leon llamando su atención mientras se levantaba poniéndose en posición de pelea -tu rival seré yo, no me rendiré, no seré un maldito cobarde como tú, ¿o me equivoco?, perdiste la fuerza de tu brazo en aquella misión en Sudamérica y optaste por la salida fácil, Umbrella, pudiste ser un gran soldado y mandaste todo al carajo por un poco de poder-

-Eso es lo que tu crees ¿no?, ¿un poco de poder?, no sabes nada, ahora tengo un poder único, he superado a Wesker, y no soy ningún maldito cobarde, se aprovechar las oportunidades, tu lo eres, por no reclamar lo que mereces, eres un peón al igual que yo lo era, yo merecia mas, serví durante años para el ejército y que hizo mi maldito gobierno, me desechó cuando deje de servirle, mi brazo jamás sano del todo y no pudieron ayudarme, no quisieron ayudarme, es por eso que recurrí a alguien más, Wesker, él fue la solución, sólo debía vender mi alma al diablo y tendría poder, ahora soy invencible-

\- ¿valió la pena camarada?-

-cada instante-

El ex soldado regresó a la normalidad su brazo y desenfundó un cuchillo para hacer las cosas mas parejas, Leon por su parte hizo lo mismo...

Los cuchillos de combate chocaban mutuamente entre sí haciendo salir chispas con cada toque ninguno deseaba perder aquella batalla, daban lo mejor de sí mismos ignorando que en 15 minutos el lugar volaría en pedazos.

...

...

...

-Señor hay 3 hombres y una mujer en la zona, aterrizare para recogerlos- comentaba el piloto del helicóptero de los Estados Unido de América.

...

...

...

2 puñetazos impactó apartando el cuchillo de su cuello, estaba en aprietos Krauser lo superaba en fuerza por mucho y Ada aún no se movía en su ayuda...

...

...

...

-¿Que te acabas de inyectar?-

-La plaga, la encontré en una de las habitaciones mientras te buscábamos y la guardé sabía que quizá la necesitaría, esto me curara-

-Te controlara, tal y como lo hace con Krauser-

-Habra un breve momento en el cual pueda controlar mis propios actos, en ese tiempo lo detendré y ustedes se iran, esta será mi tumba- explicó temeroso pues sabía cual era su destino, un destino que aceptaba, pero al cual temía.

...

...

...

-Esquiva, golpe, patada esquiva, ahora-

Se repetía mentalmente el agente continuando su batalla con su ex camarada.

Leon enterró el puñal en el cuerpo de krauser y aprovecho que este se inclinó al sentir dolor para alejarse a lo que parecía ser su salvación.

Corrió hacia donde Ada y Nicolahi estaban

-Ada, el arma- gritó Leon

La morena rápido comprendió a lo que se refería tomó el lanzacohetes y lo arrojó a los pies del rubio.

-Leon ahora- este solo asintió y lo tomo.

Fijó su blanco Jack Krauser se dio la vuelta incauto de lo que le esperaba.

Disparó sin previo aviso viendo como todo alrededor se hizo añicos.

...

...

...

-Esta vivo, maldita sea- el humo se había disipado dejando ver al ex militar aún en una pieza, pero muy enfadado

-Eso me dolió- gritó volviendo a transformarse en un monstruo feroz dirigiéndose a ellos.

Una lluvia de balas lo detuvo antes de llegar hacia sus presas.

-Chris- comentó Leon al verlo disparar a bordo de la aeronave.

...

...

...

-Esa maldita mujer esta con el, de haberlo sabido los habría dejado a su suerte-

-¿Quiere que me retire capitán?-

-No, no le dare la espalda a Leon, aunque este con esa mujer-

-Suban- gritó lanzado una escalera...

...

...

...

-Sube primero- Leon apoyo a Ada que comenzaba a escalar.

Krauser se puso de pie y le dio un zarpazo dejando inconsciente a Kennedy quien aún estaba bajo el helicóptero.

Ada ya estaba montada, y fijó su mirada al capitán Redfield ignorando lo que pasaba debajo suyo.

Chris al verla desenfundó su pistola y apuntó a su cabeza.

-Dame una puta razón para no matarte, por haber asesinado a mis hombres-

Ada miró hacia abajo viendo a Leon tirado fuera de combate

-No lo hice, pero se que no me creerás entonces, no la hay, hazlo, matame, pero prometeme que lo salvaras a él- decía Ada señalando con el dedo a Leon

Chris pensó por un momento, a esa mujer si le importaba su amigo, bajó el arma y se arrojó en su auxilio

Disparó repetidas ocasiones hasta vaciar el cargador haciéndolo retroceder de el cuerpo de Leon, apenas empezó a recargar su arma fue golpeado por aquel monstruo de más de 2 metros en el que se había transformado Krauser.

-Estamos perdidos- pensó al soltar su arma y caer al suelo al lado del rubio.

...

...

...

Se disponía a dar el golpe final y otra criatura creada por las plagas lo detuvo,Nicolahi sobrevivió debido a su a mutación y ahora luchaba con el.

-Llevatelo y largense no se cuando pueda controlarme- Comentó el ruso con una voz distorsionada.

Chris hizo caso y sin molestarse en buscar su arma tomó a Leon sobre sus hombros y comenzó a subir la escalera hacia el helicóptero que sería su escape.

...

...

...

-Lo logramos guapo- Dijo la espia dándole un suave beso al ver que despertaba a bordo de la aeronave mientras contemplaban como a lo lejos una gran explosión lo arrasaba todo tras de ellos...

...

...

...

_**Y así acaba esto, ¿opiniones?**_

_**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por leer.**_

_**By:Roomel**_


End file.
